Allow Me to Say
by Rin Mizuki
Summary: Sakura memiliki cara tersendiri agar bisa mendekati pria yang ia sukai yaitu dengan mengatakan bahwa ia menyukai sahabat pria itu. Alih - alih agar bisa semakin dekat dengan pujaannya, kebohongan yang ia ciptakan justru menjadi penghalang terbesar bagi hubungan Sakura dan pria itu.
1. Chapter 1 : His Expression

- _Happy Reading_ -

 **Allow Me to Say : His Expression**

 **Naruto** **Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Allow Me to Say** **Rin Mizuki**

 **Genre : Romance**

 **Rate T**

 **Cast :**

 **Uzumaki Naruto x Haruno Sakura**

.

.

.

.

.

Sakura melangkahkan kakinya dengan penuh percaya diri menuju sebuah ruangan yang bertuliskan, 'Klub Drama'. Sebelum memasuki ruangan itu ia menarik napas panjang dan kembali memeriksa sakunya memastikan apakah benda itu masih aman disana. Setelah merapikan penampilannya untuk kesekian kalinya, ia pun memberanikan diri untuk membuka pintu tersebut. Setengah melongok ke dalam ia kemudian mengedarkan pandangannya ke setiap sudut ruangan hanya untuk menemukan sosok yang ia cari.

'Itu dia!' Gumam Sakura senang. Sekali lagi Sakura merapikan penampilannya dan mulai berjalan dengan penuh percaya diri menghampiri pemuda itu.

"Sedang apa _senpai_?" tanya Sakura basa-basi.

"Hanya menyiapkan _background_ untuk pertunjukan bulan depan."

"Eh, kenapa aku tidak tahu? Kalau begitu aku juga akan mendaftar untuk jadi pemeran utamanya siapa tahu aku akan terpilih jadi pemeran utama wanitanya. Lalu siapa ya kira-kira pemeran utama prianya? Aku harap Sasuke- _senpai_ yang akan memerankannya." Ujar Sakura yang kemudian mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah Naruto mengamati setiap perubahan dari raut wajah pria blonde itu.

"Itu mungkin saja terjadi, lagi pula pemerannya juga belum dipastikan dan hey ada apa denganmu ini Sakura- _chan_ apa tidak ada yang bisa kau bicarakan selain si pantat ayam itu?" Sakura hanya terkikik geli melihat tanggapan Naruto barusan.

"Habis bagaimana lagi, dia sangat tampan."

.

Sakura semakin semangat membuat Naruto panas. Tunggu panas? Kenapa Sakura begitu bersemangat membuat pria yang ada di hadapannya ini panas?

Sakura yang memang sejak awal menyukai naruto mulai mendekati pria itu dengan berpura-pura menyukai sahabatnya yaitu Sasuke. Sakura sangat menikmati saat-saat yang ia lalui bersama dengan Naruto apalagi wajah Naruto yang selalu terlihat terganggu setiap kali Sakura menyebutkan nama Sasuke hingga Sakura selalu melakukannya berulang kali hanya untuk membuat pria itu jengkel. Dan tanpa Sakura sadari ia sudah sepenuhnya jatuh kepada sosok yang ada dihadapannya ini.

"Senpai. Naruto- _senpai._ "

"Oh."

"Apa kau akan mengikuti audisinya?"

"Audisi? Maksudmu untuk pertunjukan bulan depan?" Sakura mengangguk tanda mengiyakan pertanyaan Naruto.

"Tidak. Aku tidak tertarik."

"Eh? Kenapa? Kau kan sangat berbakat _senpai_?" sungguh Sakura sangat kecewa mendengar jawaban Naruto barusan.

.

Situasi berubah hening diantara keduanya. Naruto masih disibukkan dengan kegiatannya yaitu menggambar pola di selembar kertas. Sedangkan Sakura berusaha memutar keras otaknya, berusaha mencari topik pembicaraan yang mungkin saja bisa ia gunakan.

"Oh iya. Ngomong-ngomong kapan _senpai_ akan menyerahkan foto itu? _Senpai_ kan sudah berjanji padaku."

Naruto terdiam dan kemudian merogoh sakunya seperti sedang mencari-cari sesuatu. Setelah menemukannya Naruto meraih tangan Sakura dan meletakkannya di telapak Sakura. Saat Sakura melihat apa yang telah diberikan Naruto kedua matanya terbalalak.

" _Senpai_ ,aku tidak memerlukan photo jelekmu ini dan gaya macam apa ini? Kau memalukan sekali _senpai_!" Ralat sebenarnya Sakura sangat gembira menerima photo itu.

"Kalau kau tidak suka, kau boleh membuangnya Sakura-chan."

Sakura tidak menanggapi pernyataan Naruto barusan dan hanya menyelipkan photo yang diberikan Naruto ke dalam sakunya.

" _Senpai_ , bisa kau katakan padaku, seperti apa gadis yang disukai Sasuke- _senpai_?" Sakura bahkan tidak tertarik untuk mengetahuinya yang dia inginkan hanya melihat tanggapan yang akan Naruto berikan.

Naruto memukul dahi Sakura pelan.

"Ish. Apa kau tidak ada pertanyaan lain? Lebih baik kau menanyakan pada orangnya secara langsung."

"Lalu bagaimana denganmu _senpai_?"

"Aku? Memang ada apa denganku?"

"Seperti apa gadis yang kau sukai?" tanya Sakura secara terang-terangan dan bisa dilihat wajah Naruto yang bersemu merah sekarang.

"Kenapa kau tiba-tiba menanyakannya Sakura- _chan_? Ah. Jangan katakan, kau mulai menyukaiku." Wajah Sakura bersemu merah mendengar pertanyaan Naruto barusan tapi saat melihat Naruto yang tertawa riang membuat Sakura merasa dipermainkan dan kemudian menghadiahkan bogem mentah ke arah Naruto.

"Kau kejam sekali Sakura- _chan._ "

Sakura tidak peduli dengan apa yang diucapkan Naruto barusan, biar saja Naruto menganggapnya gadis yang kasar itu tidak masalah. Sakura berdiri dari tempat duduknya dan kemudian merogoh sakunya kembali dan melemparkannya ke arah Naruto yang dengan sigap meraihnya.

"Apa ini?"

"Apa _senpai_ tidak bisa melihatnya? Itu coklat."

"Aku tahu. Tapi untuk apa?"

"Ini valentine _senpai_."

"Lalu? Apa kau membuatnya khusus untukku."

'Ya aku membuatnya hanya untukmu, apa kau tahu itu.' Tapi Sakura tidak bisa mengatakannya mungkin saja Naruto akan mempermainkannya lagi jika ia mengatakan yang sebenarnya.

"Aku yakin pasti tidak ada seorang pun yang akan memberikan _senpai_ coklat, jadi terima saja coklat itu."

"Kata siapa aku tidak mendapatkannya?" ucap Naruto yang kemudian memamerkan sekotak coklat dengan pita biru disudutnya.

Deg. Siapa? Siapa yang memberikan coklat itu padanya?

"Berikan saja pada Sasuke." Ucap Naruto sembari menyodorkan coklat yang baru saja ia terima.

"Kalau _senpai_ tidak suka, _senpai_ boleh membuangnya."

"Atau perlu ku berikan pada Sasuke?" tawar Naruto.

"Aku memberikan coklat itu untuk _senpai_ , jadi jika _senpai_ tidak suka _senpai_ hanya tinggal membuangnya tapi jangan sekali-kali memberikannya pada orang lain. Aku…"

'Aku bahkan tidak tidur semalaman hanya untuk membuatkannya untukmu.' Begitu lirih Sakura mengucapkan kalimat tersebut berharap tidak ada seorangpun yang akan mendengarnya.

Merasa kesal Sakura pun meninggalkan Naruto.

'Jadi ini untukku ya?' gumam Naruto yang tersenyum menatap coklat pemberian Sakura.

.

.

.

 **Flashback**

Sakura yang sebelumnya tinggal di Amerika untuk pertama kalinya menginjakkan kakinya di Jepang dan di hari pertamanya masuk, Sakura malah tersesat di sekolahnya sendiri. Sudah lebih dari satu jam ia tersesat, merasa lelah ia pun mengistirahatkan dirinya di bawah pohon Sakura.

'Pasti acara penerimaan murid baru sudah selesai.' Gumam Sakura.

"Disini rupanya! Cepat! Kita sudah terlambat."

Pria berambut pirang itu menarik lengan Sakura dan membawa gadis itu pergi.

"K-kau mau membawaku kemana?"

Tak lama merekapun tiba di aula tepatnya di balik panggung. Pria itu kemudian menyerahkan sebuah kostum pada Sakura dan memintanya untuk memakainya.

"Kami kekurangan pemain, apa kau bisa menolongku? Tenang saja kau hanya perlu duduk disana tidak lebih."

Tanpa menunggu jawaban dari Sakura pria itu kemudian mendorong tubuh Sakura untuk masuk ke dalam kamar ganti. Dengan terpaksa Sakura kemudian memakai kostum itu yang ternyata merupakan sebuah kostum hewan yang tidak lain adalah domba. Selesai memakai kostum itu Sakura keluar dan mendapati Pri yang dihadapannya tengah terkagum-kagum melihatnya.

'Apa dia sekarang akan menertawaiku?' pikir Sakura.

"Kau manis. Benar-benar manis. Kau adalah domba termanis yang pernah ku temui." Sahut pria itu.

"Ah, tinggal sedikit sentuhan." Ucap pria itu yang kemudian memasangkan sebuah pita berwarna merah di kepala Domba yang Sakura kenakan.

"Sempurna. Ayo ikut aku."

Lagi-lagi pria itu menarik lengan Sakura tanpa seijinnya.

Pertunjukan pun digelar dan selama pertunjukan itu berlangsung yang Sakura lakukan hanya mengamati pria yang sedanga berdiri di sudut panggung. Pria dengan kostum serigala itu tidak lain adalah pria yang sedari tadi menariknya kesana-kemari. Sesekali pria itu akan melemparkan senyum ke arahnya sesaat sebelum memasuki panggung.

Pertunjukan telah berlangsung selama kurang lebih dua jam lamanya dan saat ini sudah memasuki adegan terakhir. Setelah semuanya selesai, semua pemain memberi hormat ke arah penonton dan tirai pun diturunkan.

Seusai pertunjukan Sakura pun segera melepaskan kostumnya dan hendak pergi meninggalkan aula saat pria itu kembali menarik lengannya.

"Kau mau kemana?"

"Aku harus kembali mencari kelasku."

"Kau anak baru? Kalau begitu aku akan mengantarkanmu."

Pria itu lagi – lagi menarik lengan Sakura sebelum Sakura sempat menjawab tawaran yang ia berikan.

"Nah, ini adalah kelasmu. Tapi karena ini masih hari pertama biasanya tidak akan diadakan kegiatan belajar. Atau kau ingin kembali ke aula kita bisa menikmati pertunjukan disana. Oh iya, ini hadiah untukmu." Pria itu menyodorkan sebuah apel. Karena Sakura sempat ragu untuk menerianya pria itu kemudian menarik tangan Sakura dan meletakkan apel itu ditangannya.

"Tenang saja, itu bukan apel beracun."

" _Arigatou._ "

"Oh iya siapa namamu?"

"Sakura. Haruno Sakura."

"Jadi namamu Sakura- _chan_! Kenalkan aku Naruto. Uzumaki Naruto." Ucap Narut yang kemudian meraih tangan Sakura dan menggenggamnya.

"Oh iya, ini juga untukmu." Naruto kemudian menyerahkan sebuah pita berwarna merah yang sebelumnya ia kenakan.

"Kau sangat manis saat memakainya."

 **Flashback End**

.

.

.

Sakura kembali tersenyum saat mengingat percakapannya dengan Naruto barusan. Mengingat-ingat kembali ekspresi yang terpancar dari wajah berambut blonde itu.

"Ah, benar." Sakura meraih sesuatu dari sakunya dan kembali tersenyum.

'Apa-apaan gayanya ini? Norak sekali! Tapi aku tetap menyukainya.'

"Apa yang kau tertawakan dari tadi?" tanya Ino yang muncul entah dari mana.

Ino yang melihat Sakura tengah memandangi photo Naruto kemudian merebut photo itu dari tangan Sakura.

"Kembalikan Ino."

"Naruto- _senpai_. Aku menyukaimu." Ejek Ino.

"Ino! Bagaimana jika ada yang mendengarnya?" Sakura mulai panik dan menoleh kiri-kanan memastikan tidak ada seorang pun yang mendengarkan.

"Itu akan sangat bagus jika ada orang yang mendengarnya. Jadi kau bisa langsung mengatakan padanya." Ujar Ino berusaha menasehati Sakura.

"Aku pikir dia memiliki seseoranng yang ia sukai."

"Lalu?" tanya Ino.

"Hn?"

"Lalu kau akan menyerah begitu saja?"

"Tentu saja tidak." Ada sedikit keraguan terpancar di wajah Sakura.

"Hey, kau harus tetap semangat."

.

.

.

Sakura masih memandangi pita pemberian Naruto saat ponselnya mulai berdering. Gadis musim semi itu pun dengan malas meraih ponselnya yang sedari tadi tergeletak di meja belajarnya.

" _Moshi-moshi ka-san_."

"Apa kau sudah mempersiapkannya Sakura?"

"Ah. Eto-. Aku butuh waktu sedikit lagi, sebentar lagi aku akan ujian kenaikan kelas, jadi aku pikir sebaiknya aku mengambil ujian itu sebelum pergi. Lagi pula itu hanya satu bulan lagi."

"Baikalah _ka-san_ mengerti. Kalau begitu jaga dirimu baik-baik."

" _Ne_." Sakura mengakhiri panggilan itu dan mulai beralih pada kalender yang terletak tak jauh dari sana. Sakura mulai menggambar tanda silang di kalender itu.

.

.

.

.

.

-to be continued-

.

.

.

 **#Author's Corner**

Hmm… Senarnya fic ini Rin buat karena rasa ketidak-puasan saat baca komik dengan ending yang sangat menyebalkan… bahkan Rin udah lupa sama judulnya… hehe

Jadi Rin memutuskan untuk membuat versi Rin sendiri… dan tahu-tahu malah terkesan jauh dari cerita yang ada di komik itu…

Padahal masih ada 2 fic yang belum selesai…

Oh iya… bagi yang menyukai fic ini Rin akan meng-updatenya setiap hari Selasa… entah itu pagi, siang atau malam yang penting hari selasa…

Kita tanya bagaimana kesan para pemain **Allow Me to Say** di chapter pertama ini…

 **Rin** __ **:** Bagaimana kesan kalian bermain di fic ini?

 **Sakura** :Kenapa aku harus berpasangan dengan si baka satu ini? Aku tidak terima!

 **Naruto** __: Ayolah Sakura-chan aku tidak kalah tampan dari si pantat ayam itu.

 **Sakura** : Urusai!

 **Rin** : Lalu bagaimana kesan kalian dengan peran yang kalian terima di fic ini?

 **Sakura** : Kenapa aku menjadi seorang _stundere_ begini? Apa kau ingin merusak reputasiku?

 **Naruto** : Ah, aku terlihat keren disini…

 **Rin + Sakura** : memandangi Naruto.

 **Naruto** : Apa aku mengataka sesuatu yang aneh?

Abaikan lelucon gagal di atas, Rin hanya berharap kalian akan menyukai fic satu ini… Mungkin fic ini tidak akan memiliki chapter yang banyak… mungkin sekitar 5 chapter…

Silahkan bagi yang ingin mengirimkan kritik dan sarannya… Rin akan menghargai setiap kritik saran yang masuk…


	2. Chapter 2 : Main Character

- _Happy Reading_ -

 **Allow Me to Say : Main Character**

 **Naruto** **Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Allow Me to Say** **Rin Mizuki**

 **Genre : Romance**

 **Rate T**

 **Cast :**

 **Uzumaki Naruto x Haruno Sakura**

.

.

.

.

.

 **Sakura POV**

Aku tengah berlarian mencari-cari sosoknya dipenjuru sekolah tapi aku tidak bisa menemukannya dimana-mana dan hanya tersisa satu tempat. Klub Drama. Aku belum mencarinya disana. Tanpa pikir panjang aku langsung melangkahkan kakiku kesana saat aku tidak sengaja menangkap sosoknya tidak jauh dari sana.

" _Senpai_!"

"Oh, Sakura?." Seorang gadis sedang berdiri disampingnya, mengapit mesra lengan Naruto- _senpai_.

"Oh, kenalkan dia kekasihku." Gadis itu mengulurkan tangannya tapi aku tidak langsung menyambutnya dan hanya menatap gadis itu.

"Heh? Kekasih?"

Aku terbangun dan menatap jam dinding yang tergantung tidak jauh dari tempat tidurku. 01.00 am. Aku mendesah pelan dan kemudian mengacak-acak rambutku frustasi.

"Kenapa aku bermimpi yang tidak-tidak."

Ini sudah berlansung selama hampir satu minggu sejak insiden coklat kemarin. Entah kenapa aku selalu bermimpi bahwa Naruto- _senpai_ sedang berkencan dengan seseorang. Apa yang salah dengan diriku?

 **Sakura POV End**

 **.**

Sakura menatap layar ponselnya, ada satu panggilan tak terjawab. Penasaran. Sakura langsung memeriksanya, senyum pun terkembang di wajahnya. Tangannya pun langsung bergerak dan kemudian menghubungi si penelpon tersebut.

"Sobo?"

.

.

.

Sakura sudah berdiri di depan mading sekolah selama hampir satu jam. Pandangannya tak luput dari satu nama yang tertera di papan itu. Sepertinya ia baru saja melihat keajaiban dunia saat melihat papan itu. Tapi, ada yang menganggunya, rasanya ada yang aneh dengan papan itu. Berusaha memutar otaknya lebih keras, Sakura kembali menelusuri nama-nama yang tertera disana. Aneh.

"Uzumaki Naruto. Jelas-jelas hanya ada satu orang di sekolah ini yang memiliki nama itu. Tapi bagaimana bisa?"

"Apa yang sedang kau lihat?"

"Coba baca ini Ino" Sakura tidak melepaskan pandangannya seinci pun dari papan itu dan hanya menunjuknya pada Ino.

"Uzumaki Naruto." Ino membacanya dengan tenang dan lancar.

"Nah. Tapi bagaimana bisa?"

"Kau bahkan sudah memandanginya selama lima puluh enam menit. Apa kau sebegitu jatuh cintanya pada Naruto- _senpai_?"

"Bukan begitu Ino, aku bahkan sudah memintanya mati-matian untuk ikut dalam pertunjukan tapi dia selalu menolaknya dengan alasan dia tertarik. Hah? Lalu apa-apaan ini?"

"Kau seharusnya senang, dia sekarang akan melakukan pertunjukan bersamamu."

"Senang? Tentu saja aku senang. Tapi bagaimana bisa?"

"Tapi Sakura, siapa itu Hyuuga Hinata?" tunjuk Ino pada salah satu nama yang tertesa disana.

"Hyu siapa?" Sakura langsung mengedarkan pandangannya ke arah dimana Ino menunjukkan jarinya.

"Eh? Aku tidak tahu ada nama itu di sekolah kita." Jawab Sakura.

.

.

.

Keesokan harinya Sakura langsung bergegas pergi ke ruangan klub untuk menanyakan tentang pengumuman yang ia lihat kemarin. Saat Sakura membuka ruangan klub, tak jauh dari sana ia meliha seorang gadis tengah duduk di pojok ruangan sambil melihat ke arah jendela.

'Siapa itu? Aku belum pernah melihatnya.'

Karena anggota lain belum hadir, Sakura memutuskann untuk menyapa gadis yang sedang duduk sendirian itu. Hal pertama yang sakura lakukan adalah melihat lengan baju gadis itu. Oranye. Itu artinya gadis itu adalah murid kelas dua, karena memang peratusan di sekolah ini yang membuat seragam dengan garis bawah lengannya berwarna-warni untuk menunjukkan tingkatan setiap murid dan membantu setiap guru untuk mengidentifikasikan status murid itu. Maklum, banyak murid kelas tiga seperti Naruto dan yang lainnya suka melarikan diri saat diadakan pelajaran tambahan. Jadi untuk menghindari hal itu, sekolah memutuskan untuk menambahkan warna di bagian lengan bawah setiap murid.

"Permisi, _senpai_? Apa kau anggota baru?" tanya Sakura.

Gadis itu tampak terkejut dan hanya menundukkan wajahnya menghindari kontak mata dengan Sakura. Sakura hanya menatap gadis itu bingung.

'Apa aku mengejutkannya?' gumam Sakura.

"Hm, _senpai_?"

Gadis itu tersentak sekali lagi dan langsung berdiri, Sakura sempat mundur beberapa langkah.

"A-aku min-minta ma-maaf. A-aku han-hanya diminta untuk men-menunggu disini oleh Naruto-kun."

Tawa Sakura pecah saat mendengar gadis yang berdiri di depannya itu tergagap menjawab pertanyaan darinya dengan wajahnya yang memerah.

" _Senpai_ , tidak perlu segugup itu padaku, aku hanya juniormu. Tapi karena ini klub drama dan aku lebih lama bergabung dari _senpai_ itu artinya aku adalah senior disini." Jelas Sakura.

Tepat ketika Sakura menyelesaikan kalimatnya seseorang memukul atas kepalanya dengan sebuah buku. Sakura sudah bersiap memberikan bogem mentah pada orang yang baru saja memukul kepalanya yang berharga itu.

"Senior? Kau bahkan jarang untuk berlatih." Ledek Naruto.

" _Senpai_ , aku jarang berlatih karena aku harus mendapatkan banyak pelajaran tambahan. _Senpai_ kan tahu selama ini aku tinggal di Amerika dan pelajaran disini dan juga disana begitu berbeda." Kilah Sakura.

"Ya ya. Oh iya apa kalian berdua sudah berkenalan?" Sakura menggeleng cepat.

"Kenalkan aku Sakura, Haruno Sakura kelas 1 B. _Yoroshiku_ " Sakura mengulurkan tangannya.

Gadis itu nampaknya ragu untuk menyambut tangan Sakura, jadi Sakura langsung meraih tangan gadis itu dan menggenggamnya.

"Hi-hinata. Hyu-Hyuuga Hinata _desu_."

"Eh? Tidak perlu seformal itu padaku _senpai_. Tenang saja, aku tidak menggigit kok."

"Benar, dia tidak menggigit tapi suka sekali memukul seseorang." Ledek Naruto.

"Aku tidak seperti itu _senpai_."

"Benarkah?"

"Ka-kalian terlihat begitu dekat." Hinata mengutarakan pendapatnya saat melihat keakraban Naruto dan juga Sakura.

"Itu karena tidak ada yang mau berteman dengannya selain aku. Gadis sekasar ini." Naruto menatap Sakura dengan pandangan ngeri.

"Kata siapa tidak ada yang ingin berteman denganku? Buktinya Ino mau."

"Kau dan Ino itu itu sebelas duabelas." Sakura hanya memandang sebal pada Naruto.

"Oh iya _senpai_ , sepertinya aku tidak pernah melihatmu sebelumnya? Apa mungkin kau murid baru?"

"Begitulah."

"Jadi begitu, tapi sepertinya aku pernah melihat namamu sebelumnya?" Sakura mencoba menggali ingatannya.

Sakura coba mengingat dan mengingat kembali. Tapi sesuatu yang lain muncul dan ia langsung menatap Naruto yang duduk tak jauh dari sana.

" _Senpai_! Ada yang ingin ku tanyakan padamu."

"Apa?"

"Bagaimana bisa kau bergabung untuk pertunjukkan bulan depan? Padahal jelas-jelas kau tidak tertarik dengan pertunjukkan itu."

"Apa aku mengatakan seperti itu?"

"Jadi?"

"Hn?"

"Jadi apa alasan _senpai_ bergabung?"

"Tidak ada, aku pikir mungkin ada baiknya aku ikut. Hei kenapa kau menanyakan seperti itu? Apa kau tidak suka aku ikut bergabung?"

'Tentu saja aku suka.' Gumam Sakura.

.

Tak lama satu persatu anggota datang dan memenuhi ruangan klub. Sakura memutuskan untuk duduk di samping Hinata. Setelah semua anggota lengkap, Naruto selaku ketua klub maju ke depan sepertinya ada sesuatuu yang ingin ia sampaikan.

"Baiklah, untuk pertunjukan bulan depan, kita akan mengadakan latihan setidaknya tiga kali dalam satu minggu. Dan juga karena para pemain sudah terpilih dari proses audisi sebelumnya aku harap kalian akan bertanggung jawab pada peran yang sudah diberikan. Hm. Satu lagi selamat datang untuk Hyuuga Hinata anggota baru klub drama ini. Hm, Tenten tolong bagikan _script_ nya."

Tenten pun membagikan _script_ yang ada di tangannya sesuai dengan peran masing-masing anggota. Sakura tidak sengaja melirik _script_ milik Hinata, disana tertulis nama Anna.

"Bukankah itu karakter utama di drama ini?" Ucap Sakura dan Hinata hanya mengangguk malu.

"Wah, _senpai_ hebat! Baru masuk tapi sudah mendapatkan peran utama. _Senpai_ pasti sangat berbakat." Semakin Sakura memuji gadis itu maka semakin merah pula wajah gadis yang ada dihadapannya.

Untuk sesaat Sakura terdiam dan kemudian menatap Naruto yang kini kembali ke kursinya dan membuka lembaran _script_ yang ada ditangannya. Tiba-tiba ia teringat apa yang ia dengar kemarin saat ia dan Ino tengah berdiri di depan mading.

.

.

.

 **Flashback**

Sakura tidak sengaja melihat Tenten sedang berjalan ke arahnya. Gadis musim semi itu langsung berlari menghampiri seniornya itu.

" _Senpai_!"

"Oh, Sakura? Ada apa? Apa kau sudah melihat pengumumannya?" Sakura mengangguk cepat.

" _Senpai_ , ada yang ingin kutanyakan. Kenapa Naruto- _senpai_ bisa terpilih menjadi pemeran utama? Aku pikir dia tidak tertarik dengan pertunjukan ini?" tanya Sakura penasaran.

"Entahlah, aku juga heran. Saat audisi dia juga melakukan hal aneh." Terang Tenten.

"Aneh? Maksud _senpai_?" Sakura semakin bingung.

"Dia menarik seorang gadis ke dalam ruang audisi. Dia bilang jika gadis itu sangat berbakat jadi dia memintaku untuk melakukan audisi padanya."

"Gadis?"

"Hm, sepertinya murid kelas dua."

 **Flashback End**

.

.

.

'Mungkinkah gadis yang dimaksud Tenten- _senpai_ adalah Hinata- _senpai_?' pikir Sakura.

'Dan jika benar, apa hubungan di antara mereka berdua yang tidak aku tahu? Jelas-jelas aku selalu meminta Naruto- _senpai_ untuk ikut dalam pertunjukkan dan dia selalu menolakku mentah-mentah tapi kenapa sekarang ia berubah pikiran? Apa alasan ia bergabung juga karena Hinata- _senpai_?' Pikiran Sakura mulai kacau.

.

.

.

Sakura masih memikirkan kejadian kemarin. Alasan Naruto berubah pikiran dan juga kedatangan gadis yang bernama Hinata itu. Ada perasaan tidak senang setiap kali Sakura melihat keduanya. Kemarin setelah pembagian _script_ drama sempat dilakukan latihan sekali dan itu hal buruk bagi Sakura, karena harus melihat Naruto dan Hinata berakting begitu mesra. Bahkan Sakura berpikir bahwa apa yang ia lihat kemarin bukanlah akting.

"Apa ini hobi barumu _forehead_? Melamun." ledek Ino sambil menyodorkan jus jeruk ke tangan Sakura.

"Kau ini." Sakura langsung meneguk jus yang baru saja ia terima.

"Apa terjadi sesuatu pada pangeranmu itu?"

"Entahlah Ino, aku pikir aku sudah mengumpulkan banyak informasi tentangnya, tapi sepertinya aku melewatkan sesuatu."

"Apa itu?"

"Jika aku tahu, aku tidak akan seperti sekarang."

"Memang sekarang kau kenapa?"

"Ah, sudahlah! Jangan menambah bebanku lagi." Kesal Sakura langsung meneguk habis jus yang ada di tangannya dan kemudian menyodorkan gelas kosong itu ke tangan Ino.

"Tambah." Ucap Sakura dengan senyum polosnya.

"Kau pikir rumahku restoran?"

"Ayolah Ino." Sakura kemudian mengeluarkan kedipannya.

"Ah, yang benar saja." Meski kesal Ino tetap saja melakukan permintaan Sakura.

Tak butuh waktu lama Ino kembali dengan segelas jus jeruk dan langsung menyodorknnya ke arah Sakura. Gadis musim semi itu langsung menerimanya dengan senang dan kemudian meletakkan di meja yang kebetulan tidak jauh dari ia berdiri sekarang.

"Apa aku mundur saja dari pertunjukkan ini?" tanya Sakura.

"Eh? Kenapa?"

"Aku tidak sanggup melihat mereka berdua beradu akting. Itu sangat melukai hatiku." Ucap Sakura menunjuk dadanya.

"Ck. Menjijikan."

"Oh iya Ino, kemarin aku menelpon Sobo."

"Obaasan?" Sakura menggangguk.

"Sepertinya keadaanya memburuk, tapi dia selalu mengatakan padaku jika dia baik-baik saja."

"Mungkin dia tidak ingin membuatmu khawatir."

"Aku rasa dia gagal. Karena aku selalu mengkhatirkannya sejak aku pindah kemari sampai sekarang."

"Kau tidak keinginan untuk kembali kan Sakura?" tanya Ino asal.

"Kembali? Maksudmu?"

"Amerika."

"Itu-"

.

.

.

.

.

-to be continued-

.

.

.

 **#Author's Corner**

Di bawah ini hanya berisi tentang balasan _review_ untuk chapter sebelumnya. Jika ada yang berkeinginan untuk membacanya silahkan. Rin akan senang.

Disini Rin memakai sebutan sobo untuk sakura dan obaasan untuk Ino. alasannya berawal dari browsing2.. dan Rin nggak sengaja nemu di blog katanya panggilan utk keluarga sendiri sama orang lain itu beda..

entahlah.. Rin bingung..

.

 **Rin** : Rin kembali… Halo… Kali ini Rin bersama dengan Naruto.

 **Naruto** : Jadi apa yang akan kita lakukan sekarang?

 **Rin** : Bagaimana kalau kita membalas _review_ yang sudah dikirimkan untuk cerita ini?

 **Naruto** : Ah, ide yang bagus. Kalau begitu aku akan membacakannya dan kau hanya perlu menjawabnya.

 **Rin** : Baiklah.

.

 **Naruto** : Ini dari **langit. cerah. 184** salam kenal, update kilat makasih.

 **Rin** : ah, itu akan diusahakan. Seperti yang sudah aku janjikan sebelumnya kalau fic ini akan diupdate hari …

 **Naruto** : tapi bukankah kau terlambat mengupdate untuk minggu ini?

 **Rin** : maafkan aku. Membungkuk.

 **Naruto** : jangan ulangi lagi.

 **Rin** : Wakatta. Next.

.

 **Naruto** : Ini dari **rohimbae88** ok next senpai. Um saya juga kecewa ma ending komik maka dri itu sya lari ke sini

 **Rin** : benarkah? Akhirnya aku menemukan teman senasib TT_TT . terima kasih juga sudah berlari ke fic ini.

.

 **Naruto** : Ini dari **SR not AUTHOR** Sakura mau pergikah?

 **Rin** : itu masih rencana. Rin juga ingin mengkonfirmasikannya pada Sakura.

 **Naruto** : Eh? Sakura mau pergi? Kenapa dia tidak meberitahuku?

 **Rin** : Bisakah kila melanjutkannya?

.

 **Naruto** : Ini dari **miiko mimi chan** eh sakura mau ke amerika lagi yah? lanjut.

 **Rin** : seperti yang sudah Rin sampaikan itu masih rencana.

.

 **Naruto** : Ini dari **HyperBlack Hole** Di tunggu lannjutannya.

 **Rin** : terimakasih sudah mau menunggu.

.

 **Naruto** : Ini dari **KenSherlocken** nanti ada Konflik 'nya kan _ Nice :D #...

 **Rin** : Tentu, tapi Rin berharap konflik yang akan Rin sajikan akan sesuai dengan ceritanya.

.

 **Naruto** : Ini dari **Aizen L sousuke** sugoii

 **Rin** : arigatou gozaimasu buat pujiannya Rin senang .

.

 **Naruto** : Ini dari **Din-din. Hasan** Ok ditunggu ya.

 **Rin** : Terima kasih sudah mau menunggu cerita ini .

.

 **Naruto** : Ini dari **Guest** Yosh. Lanjut eh

 **Rin** : Tentu, terima kasih sudah mau mampir .

.

 **Naruto** : Ini dari **Guest** Lanjut lagi thor. Salam hangat NaruSaku.

 **Rin** : Tentu, Rin salam balik ya.

.

 **Naruto** : Ini dari **Guest** Menarik jg. Ditunggu lanjutannya!

 **Rin** : Makasih. Ada juga yang bilang menarik Rin senang

.

 **Naruto** : Ini dari **yassir2374** Oooww, jd ceritane, saku pengen ngeliat ekspresi cemburu naru ye? Gx yakin sebenernya, well, maniis banget pertemuan pertama narusaku, sesekali pengen lg ada moment manis kek gitu, tp dr pihak sakura yg nyeret2 naru tanpa ada kesempatan menjelaskan kesalahpahaman yg sweet itu, hihi, pasti bikin saku malu lahyaw, n entah knp q jg ngerasa ada sad moment walo salahpaham jg *maunya sih gitu*, maaf bnyk maunya, hehe, yosh lanjuut,,,,

 **Rin** : hm… ide bagus. Setiap cerita pasti memiliki momen yang sedih. Terima kasih untuk sarannya

 **Naruto** : Kau tidak bermaksud untuk melakukannya kan Rin?

 **Rin** : lanjutkan saja tugasmu. Lanjut.

.

 **Naruto** : Ini dari **CherryFoxy13** Salam kenal author-san!;)  
Wah Sakura mau kemana tuh? Ke hatinya Naruto ya?/tendang  
J-jadi Saku cuma pura2 suka Saskey ternyata:"3 apa Naru menyadari itu? Oh my saya ga tega kalau Sakura-chan tersakiti/?/ini apa coba/  
Semoga Naru suka sama Saku deh kan 698 chapter di Naruto mengatakan seperti ituuu({})/?/buang

Ditunggu next chapnya!  
Keep writing & ganbatte yaww!;)

 **Rin** : Tentu, Rin salam balik ya. Benarkah? Rin belum baca Naruto yang chapter itu. Jadi penasaran. Rin juga nggak mau Sakura tersakiti TT_TT

.

 **Naruto** : Ini dari **fannyc** Lanjut… di tunggu lanjutannya… terima kasih atas ff NS nya… GANBATTE!

 **Rin** : Tentu, terima kasih sudah mau mampir . **Fannyc** suka ff NS ya?

.

 **Naruto** : Ini dari **Cygnus Jessenia** Keren thor! Sweet ditunggu kelanjutannya

 **Rin** : Makasih. Rin senang

 **Naruto** : Jangan GR itu hanya karena aku yang jadi peran utamanya.

 **Rin** : Sudahlah Naruto-kun lanjutkan saja tugasmu.

.

 **Naruto** : Ini dari **Uni-chan552** ini sweet (Y) kukira one shoot trnyata multichap.. update truss saya akan menunggunya :D keep writing !

 **Rin** : Makasih. Rin senang dan terima kasih sekali lagi karena mau menunggu fic ini.

.

 **Naruto** : Ini dari **Aiko hara** Cpt lnjt thor

 **Rin** : Ok Makasih.

.

 **Naruto** : Ini dari **Guest** Good

 **Rin** : Makasih. Rin senang ada yang suka fic ini.

.

 **Naruto** : Ini dari **Mao-chan** Ficnya keren, Rin-chan! Letak tanda baca di perhatikan lagi. Overall, ficnya udah lumayan. Oke, next chapnya di tunggu :')

 **Rin** : Makasih. Rin minta maaf jika masih banyak kesalahan disana-sini dan terima kasih karena mau menunggu fic ini.

.

Terima kasih atas semua _review_ nya … Rin akan sangat senang atas kritik dan sarannya maaf jika masih banyak kesalahan apalagi typo yang nggak kehitung jumlahnya. Dan terima kasih atas semua dukungannya. Jangan lupa minggu depan… dan semoga Rin nggak telat update lagi


	3. Chapter 3 : Nuisance

- _Happy Reading_ -

 **Allow Me to Say : N** **uisance**

 **Naruto** **Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Allow Me to Say** **Rin Mizuki**

 **Genre : Romance**

 **Rate T**

 **Cast :**

 **Uzumaki Naruto x Haruno Sakura**

.

.

.

.

.

 **Flashback**

Sakura kecil tengah duduk di pangkuan neneknya di teras sebuah apartemen. Sakura terus memandangi jalan yang terbentang di bawah sana. Suasana sibuk khas kota metropolitan.

"Sobo." Panggil Sakura yang masih asik memandangi jalanan.

"Iya, Sakura?"

"Hm, kenapa Tou-san menamaiku Sakura? Bukankah itu nama bunga?"

"Eh? Tahu dari mana?"

Sakura kemudian menunjuk sebuah buku yang terletak di atas meja yang tidak jauh dari tempatnya duduk.

"Dari situ. Kan Sobo yang membelikannya untukku."

"Jadi kau masih mengingatnya?"

"Tentu saja, itu kan hadiah ulang tahunku."

Suasana kembali tenang, Sakura kecil kembali memandangi jalanan. Sesaat pikirannya mulai terganggu, seperti ada sesuatu yang membuatnya penasaran.

"Sobo."

"Ya?"

"Apa Sobo pernah melihat bunga Sakura?" tanya Sakura penasaran.

"Hm, tentu saja. Apa kau ingin melihatnya?" Sakura mengangguk cepat.

"Aku ingin melihatnya! Aku ingin tahu kenapa Tou-san memilih bunga itu sebagai namaku." Ucap Sakura penuh semangat.

"Dimana kira-kira aku bisa menemukannya?" tanya Sakura penasaran.

"Kau bisa menemukannya saat musim semi tiba."

"Musim semi? Bukankah sekarang adalah musim semi? Tapi kenapa aku tidak menemukan satupun disini?" tanya Sakura.

"Kau bisa menemukannya di Jepang."

"Jepang?" nama itu terdengar cukup asing bagi Sakura.

"Iya, Jepang."

"Apa tidak ada tempat lain Sobo?"

"Ada, tapi tidak ada yang seindah di Jepang, kau juga bisa menikmati festival Hanami disana."

"Kedengarannya sangat menyenangkan."

"Tentu saja."

"Apa aku bisa pergi kesana? Pergi ke Jepang?"

"Kenapa tidak?"

"Hm, aku pikir Ka-san tidak akan pernah mengijinkanku untuk kesana." Ucap Sakura sedih.

"Kalau begitu, bagaimana kalau kita pergi bersama?"

"Benarkah? Janji?" ucap Sakura senang sembari melingkarkan kelingkingnya di jari neneknya.

"Janji."

 **Flashback End**

.

.

.

Kini Sakura tengah menikmati suasana malam di beranda apartemennya sembari menggenggam secagkir teh yang baru ia seduh. Apartemen itu tidak begitu besar tapi memiliki sebuah beranda yang memungkinkan ia untuk menikmati pemandangan yang ada di luar sana. Ia teringat saat-saat ia dan neneknya tinggal bersama karena Ibunya yang sibuk bekerja.

"Ini cukup aneh. Bagaimana bisa bintang yang selalu aku lihat bersama Sobo terlihat sama dari sini. Ah, padahal kami sudah berjanji akan kemari bersama-sama untuk melihat bunga Sakura."

Sebersit bayangan muncul dibenak Sakura yang mengundangnya untuk tersenyum. Ia pun menggigit ujung bibirnya pelan.

"Saat aku pertama pertama kali bertemu dengannya adalah saat aku berada di bawah pohon Sakura yang sedang bersemi. Apa jangan-jangan itu adalah takdir?" Sakura kemudian memegangi pipinya yang terasa memanas.

"Benar. Ini adalah takdir."

.

.

.

'Ini benar-benar menyebalkan!' gumam Sakura kesal.

Hari ini adalah hari pertama latihan untuk pertunjukan. Sakura sedari tadi duduk tenang di pojok ruangan sembari menghafal _script_ yang ada di tangannya. Sesekali ia akan mencuri pandang ke arah Naruto yang saat ini tidak sendirian. Gadis itu. Begitu mengganggu pikiran Sakura.

'Apa mereka dekat? Ada hubungan apa diantara mereka? Apa jangan-jangan mereka?' Sakura akan mulai menggelengkan kepalanya cepat saat pikiran-pikiran seperti itu menghampirinya.

Sakura kembali mengamati kedua orang itu diam-diam. Ekspresi Sakura akan selalu berubah saat melihat tingkah Naruto terhadap gadis yang ada dihadapannya. Seperti saat Naruto sedang tersenyum, Sakura akan mencibirnya dalam diam.

'Cih, apa-apaan itu? Dia bahkan selalu memarahiku dan tidak pernah tersenyum selebar itu padaku.' Sakura mulai meremas _script_ yang ada ditangannya.

'Lihat itu! Apa yang sudah ia katakan sampai-sampai wajah gadis itu berubah semerah itu.' Sakura mulai gerah.

Tidak tahan, Sakura langsung menyambar tasnya dan langsung berlalu begitu saja, padahal latihan sebentar lagi akan dimulai. Ia bahkan tidak memperdulikan saat anggota lain memanggilnya untuk kembali. Dia tidak peduli.

.

Sakura baru saja akan menyapa Ino saat ia melihat gadis pirang itu. Tapi sahabatnya itu tidak sendirian. Sesaat Sakura bahkan bisa melihat wajah gadis pirang itu bersemu merah saat seseorang tengah menghampirinya dan duduk disampingnya.

"Lihatlah, dia benar-benar sedang jatuh cinta! Bagaimana mungkin aku akan kesana dan mengacaukannya."

Sakura hendak berbalik saat ia tidak sengaja menabrak seseorang. Sakura langsung buru-buru meminta maaf.

"Apa yag kau lakukan?"

"Eh?"

"Jika kau memang tidak memiliki niat untuk bergabung. Lebih baik keluar saja."

"Maaf, Sasuke- _senpai_." Sesal Sakura.

Akhirnya Sakura pun pergi bersama dengan Sasuke kembali ke dalam ruang klub drama. Saat mereka memasuki ruangan itu, mata Sakura dan Naruto sempat bertemu tapi dengan cepat gadis musim semi itu langsung mengalihkan pandangannya. Dan latihanpun kembali dilanjutkan.

.

.

.

Hari demi hari telah berlalu. Anggota klub semakin sering mengadakan latihan untuk pertunjukkan yang akan diselenggarakan tanggal 3 bulan depan. Sakura memiliki banyak kesulitan karena harus beradu peran dengan Sasuke yang terkenal dingin. Kata-kata kasar juga sering keluar dari mulut pria itu saat menemukan kesalahan yang dibuat Sakura sekecil apapun itu.

Seperti saat ini, tiba-tiba Sasuke membanting _script_ yang ada ditangannya.

"Hentikan! Aku rasa lebih baik kau mundur saja dari drama ini!" ucapnya setengah berteriak.

Sesaat kegiatan yang ada di dalam ruang klub terhenti dan semua mata tertuju pada Sakura dan juga Sasuke. Sakura hanya menunduk diam. Bagi Sakura, begitu sulit untuk mengimbangi kemampuan yang dimiliki pria yang ada dihadapannya itu.

"Hei, kau tidak perlu sekeras itu padanya." Bela Naruto.

"Ini juga salahmu Naruto! Bagaimana bisa kau memberikan peran ini padanya?" Sasuke pun bergegas pergi meninggalkan ruang klub.

"Maafkan aku _senpai_." Sakura membungkuk sebentar dan kemudian ikut pergi meninggalkan tempat itu.

.

Sakura mencoba menenangkan pikirannya setelah apa yang baru saja terjadi di ruang klub. Sakura mencoba untuk menarik napasnya dalam-dalam berusaha untuk mengisi tiap rongga paru-parunya sambil memejamkan kedua matanya. Dia telah melakukan kegiatan itu selama berulang-ulang berharap semua akan berjalan begitu saja.

.

" _Jika kau memang tidak memiliki niat untuk ikut. Lebih baik keluar saja."_

" _Hentikan! Aku rasa lebih baik kau mundur saja dari drama ini!"_

.

Kata-kata Sasuke kembali terlintas dipikirannya dan setiap kali Sakura mengingat hal itu, ia akan kembali menarik napasnya dalam-dalam. Meski rasanya ia ingin menangis saat ini juga. Tapi gadis itu tetap berusaha menahannya.

'Mungkin benar yang dikatakan Sasuke- _senpai_ , aku memang tidak seharusnya bergabung disana. Aku hanya akan mengganggu latihan anggota yang lain.' Gumam Sakura.

'Lagi pula motivasiku masuk kesana bukan karena aku menyukai drama. Melainkan-'

Tiba-tiba Sakura merasakan sensasi dingin di pucuk kepalanya. Terkejut, gadis itupun membuka matanya perlahan. Bisa ia lihat sekarang, Naruto sedang berdiri didepannya dengan sekaleng minuman dingin yang ia tempelkan di dahi Sakura.

"Kau tidak mau?" tanya Naruto saat menyadari gadis yang ada dihadannya tidak kunjung mengambil minuman yang ia sodorkan.

Naruto kumudian menarik tangannya dan membuka minuman kaleng itu dan kembali menyodorkannya pada gadis musim semi itu.

"Minumlah." Melihat gadis itu hanya terdiam, Naruto kemudian langsung meraih tangan Sakura dan meletakkan minuman itu ditangan Sakura.

"Kenapa _senpai_ kemari?" tanya Sakura heran setelah melihat Naruto yang kemudian duduk disampingnya bukan kembali ke klub untuk latihan.

"Tentu saja untuk menghiburmu."

"Tidak perlu, _senpai_ kan harus latihan. Kembalilah, aku tidak apa-apa."

"Aku ini tidak perlu latihan, kau tahu kan, aku ini sangat berbakat."

"Benar, _senpai_ memang sangat berbakat. Berbeda denganku." Jawab Sakura sedih.

"Hei-hei. Aku tidak bermaksud seperti itu."

"Aku tahu. Hanya saja, aku baru sadar kalau aku itu memang tidak berbakat."

"Apa sekarang kau akan mundur?"

Sakura tersenyum. "Tentu saja tidak."

"Aku akan melakukannya, karena ini mungkin saja akan menjadi drama terakhirku."

"Terakhir? Kenapa? Apa setelah itu kau akan mengundurkan diri dari klub?" tanya Naruto heran.

"Tidak, aku pikir. Mungkin setelah ini tidak akan ada yang mau memberiku peran karena kemampuanku yang pas-pasan ini." Sakura mencoba untuk tersenyum.

"Hei! Jangan tersenyum! Kau malah terlihat menakutkan saat tersenyum!" kata-kata Naruto barusan sukses membuatnya dihadiahi pukulan oleh Sakura.

"Kenapa Hinata- _senpai_ boleh sedangkan aku tidak?"

"Kenapa kau membawa-bawa Hinata pada saat seperti ini?"

"Sudahlah! Aku sedang tidak ingin berdebat dengan _senpai_. Lebih baik _senpai_ kembali ke dalam saja."

"Tidak. Aku akan tetap disini. Aku sudah bilang akan menghiburmu kan?" ucap Naruto mantap.

"Jujur saja _senpai_ , _senpai_ malah memperburuk suasana hatiku."

"Itu tidak mungkin." Ucap Naruto yang kemudian memperpendek jarak diantara mereka dan menyenggol pelan bahu Sakura dengan pandangan genit.

"Sepertinya satu pukulan tidak cukup untukmu _senpai_! Kemari, aku akan memberikan pukulan spesial untukmu _senpai_ " ucap Sakura yang kemudian beranjak dari duduknya.

"Hei-hei Sakura!" Naruto pun melarikan diri diiringi Sakura yang terus mengejarnya dari belakang.

.

.

.

Hari ini Sakura membawa tiga bekal ke Sekolah. Satu untuk dirinya, satu lagi untuk Naruto sebagai tanda terima kasih sudah menghiburnya meski bisa dibilang gagal dan yang terakhir untuk Sasuke. Kenapa Sasuke? Sakura ingin meminta satu kesempatan lagi pada Sasuke agar dia bisa tetap melanjutkan drama tersebut sekaligus untuk meminta bantuan pemuda itu untuk mengajarinya berakting. Meski sebenarnya Sakura ragu bahwa pria itu akan menerima permintannya, tapi Sakura tetap ingin mencobanya. Lagi pula, sejak awal sepertinya Sasuke begitu dingin dan terkesan tidak menyukainya apalagi saat ia pertama kali masuk ke dalam klub.

Karena Sasuke tergolong murid kelas tiga, sehingga ia tidak memiliki banyak kegiatan, dan hanya menyibukkan diri di kelas dengan sebuah buku Fisika di tangannya.

'Orang pintar itu, memang berbeda.' Gumam Sakura.

Sasuke sepertinya menyadari kehadiran Sakura, tapi pria itu hanya mengabaikan keberadaan gadis musim semi itu. Dengan gugup Sakura meletakkan bekal itu di meja Sasuke.

"Singkirkan!" baru saja Sakura ingin membuka suaranya, pria itu sudah terlebih dahulu menyela dirinya.

"Maaf." Sakura kembali mengambil kotak bento itu.

"Ano, _senpai_ , aku mohon, berikan aku satu kesempatan lagi. Aku janji aku akan-"

"Kau akan apa? Apa kau pikir kau akan menjadi lebih baik hanya dengan berusaha?" Sakura hanya terdiam mendengar kata-kata Sasuke.

"Apa kau pikir aku tidak tahu tujuan awalmu masuk klub itu?"

"Maksud _senpai_?"

"Aku tidak menyangka, kau akan senekat itu hanya agar bisa dekat dengan Naruto. Apa kau tidak punya harga diri? Mengejar-ngejar seorang pria seperti itu? Kau tahu, menurutku kau ini lebih menyeramkan di bandingkan seorang _stalker_. Menyedihkan!"

"Kau pikir kau lebih baik dariku? Kau bahkan tidak mengenalku Sasuke." Sakura tidak peduli dengan apa yang baru saja ia ucapkan.

"Kau sendiri, bahkan selama ini kau menyukai Anko- _sensei_ tapi kau tidak bisa mengatakannya kan? Kau bahkan harus melihat orang yang kau sukai menikah dengan kakakmu sendiri. Kau bahkan tidak pernah bisa mengatakan perasaanmu padanya. Sekarang coba lihat. Siapa yang lebih menyedihkan disini. Kau atau aku?" sindir Sakura.

"…" Sasuke hanya menatap tajam Sakura.

Sakura hendak meninggalkan kelas terkutuk itu, namun ia sempat terkejut saat melihat Anko- _sensei_ sedang berdiri disana.

'Dia tidak mendengarnyakan? Astaga. Tamat sudah riwayatku.' Sakura hanya menyapa sebentar dan kemudian langsung melarikann diri.

.

.

.

Hari ini ada pengumuman penting bagi para pemeran drama, jadi setiap anggota harus hadir dalam pertemuan ini. Sudah lebih dari sepuluh menit Sakura bersembunyi di balik koridor yang berada tak jauh dari ruangan klub. Apalagi saat seseorang telah memasuki ruangan itu. Sakura hanya mampu menelan ludahnya pahit.

"MAAFKAN AKU! AKU MEMANG BERSALAH!" Sakura tersentak kaget saat seseorang tiba-tiba saja menepuk pundaknya dari belakang.

"Kau kenapa Sakura-chan?" tanya Naruto heran.

"Kau membuat masalah lagi?" sambung Naruto.

" _Senpai_ , tolong jangan samakan aku dengan _senpai_ yang memang sudah terkenal sebagai pembuat onar. Aku ini anak baik-baik _senpai._ " Kilah Sakura.

"Kalau begitu apa yang kau lakukan disini?"

"Eh, itu"

"Sudah, cepat masuk." Tanpa menunggu persetujuan Sakura Naruto langsung menarik tangan Sakura dan menyeretnya untuk masuk ke dalam ruangan klub.

Sesaat setelah Sakura melewati pintu masuk, ia bisa merasakan seseorang tengah memberikan tatapan tajam padanya. Merasa tatapan itu tidak kunjung beralih, Sakura memilih untuk menutupi wajahnya dengan sebelah tangannya.

'Tamat sudah riwayatmu Sakura!' batin Sakura.

Tanpa sadar Sakura mengeratkan genggamannya pada Naruto yang memang sejak tadi belum dilepaskan oleh Naruto. Naruto kemudian mengalihkan pandangannya pada Sakura dan mulai mengamati gadis itu.

"Kau -"!" Naruto belum sempat menyelesaikan kata-katanya saat tiba-tiba Sasuke menyelanya.

"Berani sekali kau kemari."

Mendengar kata-kata Sasuke, Sakura langsung menyembunyikan dirinya di belakang Naruto. Sementara Naruto sendiri bingung melihat tingkah Sakura.

'Tolong selamatkan aku _senpai_!' bisik Sakura.

"Sasuke hentikan!" ucap Naruto dan kemudian kembali menarik Sakura untuk duduk disampingnya.

Setelah semua anggota berkumpul, Naruto kemudian memberikan pengumuman singkat pada semuanya.

"Karena minggu depan adalah ujian untuk semuanya, kita akan melakukan latihan sekali lagi. Selain itu untuk saling mengakrabkan antara satu dengan yang lain, kita akan melakukan latihan di luar area sekolah selama dua hari. Jadi bagi semua anggota tolong persiapkan perlengkapan kalian, kita akan berangkat besok sore, seusai jam sekolah."

.

.

.

 **Sakura POV**

Saat aku mendengar bahwa akan diadakan latihan di luar, terus terang tiba-tiba saja aku memiliki firasat buruk. Terang saja, ternyata si Sasuke itu memang menaruh dendam padaku setelah aku tidak sengaja membongkar rahasianya. Lagi pula dari mana aku bisa tahu rahasia itu? Sederhana saja, jika kau berteman dengan Ino, kau pasti akan mengetahui segalanya. Dia itu sudah mirip seperti anggota FBI bagiku. Gosip apapun ia pasti akan segera mengetahuinya. Mulai dari yang terpenting sampai dari yang tidak berguna sama sekali dia pasti akan mengetahuinya. Aku bahkan mulai heran bagaimana bisa dia memiliki kemampuan untuk mengumpulkan semua berita itu.

Lupakan tentang Ino. Sekarang apa yang harus aku lakukan untuk menghadapi Sasuke. Ah yang benar saja. Dan bagaimana bisa dia tahu aku bergabung hanya karena Naruto- _senpai_. Astaga. Bagaimana kalau dia sampai membuka mulutnya itu? Disamping itu semua, kenapa mereka terlihat semakin dekat? Ini benar-benar menyebalkan.

.

Hari ini adalah hari pertama latihan. Kami semua menginap di sebuah kuil di Iwa dan sebagai gantinya kami akan membantu untuk membersihkan kuil itu setiap harinya. Setelah selesai bersih-bersih kami akan langsung mengadakan latihan. Latihan akan di bagi menjadi dua sesi, sesi yang pertama itu dari jam Sembilan pagi sampai jam tiga sore dan sesi kedua dari jam tujuh sampai jam Sembilan malam. Sehingga jika ditotalkan kami akan memiliki empat sesi latihan selama dua hari ini. Tapi ini tidak seperti empat sesi bagiku. Gara-gara si Sasuke itu. Mau tidak mau ia memaksaku untuk melakukan empat sesi latihan sekaligus. Dia pasti menaruh dendam padaku, aku yakin itu. Dia bahkan tidak akan membiarkanku istirahat meski itu hanya sekedar menarik napas. Dia benar-benar kejam dan aku rasa ia sangat menikmati saat-saat menyiksaku karena aku tidak sengaja melihatnya sedang tersenyum puas dari balik cermin saat ia sedang memaksaku latihan. Dia benar-benar seorang Iblis.

.

Hari ini terakhir kami melakukan latihan, jadi untuk menghilangkan penat apalagi sebentar lagi kami akan segera menghadapi ujian, jadi Naruto- _senpai_ memutuskan untuk membawa kami jalan-jalan sebentar.

Aku dan Naruto- _senpai_ memutuskan untuk berjalan bersama-sama. Aku menikmati saat-saat seperti ini, apalagi jika mengingat perlakuan Sasuke padaku.

"Senpai kau tidak haus?" tanyaku padanya.

"Hm, apa kau punya air?" aku menggeleng cepat.

"Tapi aku sempat melihatnya, di tempat sebelumnya ada mesin penjual otomatis, apa _senpai_ mau kubelikan sesuatu?" tawarku.

"Tidak perlu, aku saja yang akan membelinya. Kau tunggu saja disini."

"Baiklah."

Aku pun menunggunya. Tapi entah kenapa dia tidak juga kembali. Apa dia tersesat? Bukankah saat ada pertunjukan di suna dulu juga begitu? Dia bahkan tersesat setelah dari toilet yang letaknya bahkan tidak ada 200 meter. Aku jadi khawatir. Apa aku susul saja ya? Baiklah.

 **Sakura POV End**

.

"Naruto-kun, a-aku sebenarnya menyukaimu." Kata-kata itu begitu jelas ditelinga Sakura saat gadis itu hendak menghampiri Naruto.

Sakurapun menghentikan langkahnya. Tak jauh dari tempat ia berdiri, ia bisa melihat Naruto dan Hinata sedang berbicara tanpa ada orang lain disana.

'Heh? Apa ini? Apa maksudnya? Apa mungkin, Hinata- _senpai_ sedang…'

"Sakura?" tidak sengaja Naruto menangkap keberadaan Sakura, namun gadis itu bukannya menghampirinya malah berbalik pergi.

.

Sakura tidak bisa berpikir jernih, dengan apa yang baru saja ia dengar. Kata-kata itu terus saja menggema di dalam pikirannya. Sakura sempat berpikir untuk menanyakan jawabannya pada kedua orang itu, tapi apakah ia siap untuk mendengar jawabannya? Tidak. Dia belum siap. Di tengah kebingungannya, seseorang baru saja duduk disampingnya.

"Sakura?" sapa Naruto.

"Senpai, bisakah kau duduk di tempat lain? Aku sedang tidak enak badan dan tidak ingin diganggu." Ucap Sakura tanpa memandang ke arah Naruto.

"Kau sakit? Apa perlu kuambilkan obat."

"Tidak perlu."

Karena khawatir Naruto kemudian meletakkan telapak tangannya di dahi Sakura dan langsung ditepis oleh gadis musim semi itu.

"AKU BILANG TIDAK PERLU!" ucap Sakura setengah berteriak.

Sakura tidak sadar jika suaranya barusan mengundang semua orang di dalam bus untuk beralih memandang dirinya. Buru-buru ia menutup mulutnya, menyesali apa yang baru saja ia katakan.

'Bagaimana bisa aku membentaknya hanya karena hal seperti ini. Ini bukan salahnya. Jika saja. Jika saja aku lebih berani untuk mengatakannya. Jika saja aku mengatakannya lebih dulu.' Sakura kemudian menenggelamkan kepalanya di balik _sweater_ yang ia bawa.

.

.

.

Jam menunjukkan pukul 9 malam dan Sakura baru saja menginjakkan kakinya, saat ia menemukan lampu apartemennya sudah menyala. Ia yakin kalau sebelumnya ia sudah mematikan lampu itu sebelum ia berangkat dua hari yang lalu.

"Dari mana saja?" sebuah suara menyambut Sakura.

"Ka-san? Apa kabar ka-san?"

.

.

.

.

.

-to be continued-

.

.

.

 **#Author's Corner**

Hai semuanya…

Maaf agak telat lagi… harusnya sih tadi pagi uploadnya… karena belum selesai jadi malam deh…

Udah agak lebih panjang kan..?

Gimana konfliknya..? menurut Rin agak drama.. Hm.. karena tokoh ketiga mulai bermunculan di tengah cerita..

Jangan khawatir Rin nggak berniat ngerubah pair nya kok..

Dan sesuai dengan niat sebelumnya yang bakalan namatin fic ini di sekitar chap 5 an..

Kayaknya semua bakalan sesuai dengan rencana..

Apa ada yang ingin memberikan masukan? Rin akan senang menerimanya…

Oh iya ada yang penasaran sama perasaan Naruto…? Rin bakalan ngasih bocoran buat chap minggu depan..

Chap mingu depan bakalan lebih menggambarkan perasaan Naruto…

Kira-kira Sakura bisa nggak ya ngungkapin perasaannya atau dia bakalan berakhir kayak si Sasuke..

.

.

.

Di bawah ini hanya berisi tentang balasan _review_ untuk chapter sebelumnya. Jika ada yang berkeinginan untuk membacanya silahkan. Rin akan senang.

Sekarang Rin ditemani sama Sakura-chan buat bacain _review_ dari minna-san,,,

 **Sakura** : Baiklah, langsung saja kalau begitu.

 **Rin :** Silahkan Sakura-chan.

 **Sakura** : Ini dari **Anonim18** ditunggu lanjutannya.

 **Rin :** Terima kasih sudah mengunggu fic ini… Rin senang..

.

 **Sakura** : Ini dari **yassir2374** Saku mo pergi ya? Keknya bakalan seru konfliknya? Yosh lanjut,,,,

 **Rin :** Bagaimana kalau kita tanyakan langsung pada yang bersangkutan? Bagaimana Sakura-chan apa kau akan pergi?

 **Sakura** : Itu kan keputusanmu sebagai author. Cih.

 **Rin :** Benar juga. Tunggu saja di chap berikutnya… semuanya bakalan kejawab kok.

.

 **Sakura** : Ini dari **Ae Hatake** Sepertinya bakal tambah hurt. Next

 **Rin :** Benar juga. Jika dilihat-lihat sepertinya Rin harus menambahkan hurt sebagai genrenya.

.

 **Sakura** : Ini dari **owned. by. indohackz** Wah, Cinta Segitiga nih yaa? XD  
Yosh, update kilat Rin-chwaaan~ please Happy End yaa, jangan buat endingnya gak jelas kaya dimanganya. Hahahaha

 **Rin :** Ya semoga Rin bisa selalu mengupdate tepat waktu.. Iya cinta segi-segian.. hehe.. Iya.. Rin kan buat fic ini karena emang kecewa sama yang ada di manganya.. jadi Rin akan buat versi Rin sendiri yang akan berakhir dengan bahagia.. :D

.

 **Sakura** : Ini dari **Aiko Hara** Yach,knp sngkat bgt crtanya!bkin kcwa..kl bs next chapter di panjangin ya biar krasan bcanya..he2hehe

 **Rin :** Rin akan usahakan.. soalnya kemampuan menggambarkan cerita Rin sendiri masih agak kurang..

.

 **Sakura** : Ini dari **Uni-chan552** apa sakura bakal balik ke amerika ? apa naruto sma hinata pcaran ? tpi nanti sakura gimana dong kalo naruto sama hinata pacaran ? saran saya cuma 1 yaitu panjangin lagi word nya yaa.. ini kurang panjang :D okeehh ditunggu chap selanjutnya, keep writing !

 **Rin :** Hm, itu akan terjawab di chap selanjutnya. Rin juga akan usahain untuk manjangin wordnya

.

 **Sakura** : Ini dari **SR not AUTHOR** GWS buat baa-san yah saku-chan :v semangat '0')9

 **Rin :** Terimakasih untuk doanya

.

 **Sakura** : Ini dari **nona fergie kennedy** Aku keberatan dengan pihak ketiganya!#ditendang Salam kenal :)  
Ini terinspirasi dari komik ya? Sorri belum baca chap 1 kuota internetku mepet wkwkwkwk #eh  
Sasuke di sini dibuat jadi pihak ketiga ga? Jangan ke amerika dong Sakura-nya Keep writing

 **Rin :** Haha.. kenapa keberatan..? Salam kenal dari Rin juga Iya ini terinspirasi dari komik.. tapi ujung-unjungnya malah terkesan nggak mirip.. bagaimana mengatakannya ya..? Sasuke itu antara ada dan tiada di fic ini..

.

 **Sakura** : Ini dari **Riyuzaki namikaze** ini Rin yg nulis Sasosaku juga kah.? ah ditunggu lanjutannya. salam narusaku

 **Rin :** Iya ini Rin yang sama… makasih udah mau nunggu kelanjutan fic ini…

.

 **Sakura** : Ini dari **fannyc** Aku suka NS dan ceritanya buat penasaran...  
Naruto suka sm Hinata atau Sakura? Di tunggu ya lanjutannya ya...  
Terima kasih sdh update...GANBATTE!

 **Rin :** Makasih udah suka sama fic ini Masalah perasaan Naruto itu akan dibahas di chap selanjutnya..

.

 **Sakura** : Ini dari **Guest** Disini Naruto suka ma Hinata gak?

 **Rin :** Tunggu chap selanjutnya ya


	4. Chapter 4 : Missing You

- _Happy Reading_ -

 **Allow Me to Say :** **Missing You**

 **Naruto** **Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Allow Me to Say** **Rin Mizuki**

 **Genre : Romance** **and Hurt**

 **Rate T**

 **Cast :**

 **Uzumaki Naruto x Haruno Sakura**

.

.

.

.

.

 **Naruto POV**

Waktu berlalu bergitu saja, aku bahkan tak lagi menemukan sosokmu disana yang selalu menghampiriku dengan senyuman itu. Apakah aku akan bertemu denganmu lagi? Aku juga ingin agar kau memberikan kesempatan padaku untuk menyampaikan perasaanku, yang bahkan telah lebih dulu jatuh padamu dan mungkin belum sempat kau sadari.

 **Naruto POV END**

.

.

.

 **1 Minggu Sebelumnya…**

Naruto tidak pernah segelisah ini sebelumnya. Dia sudah berdiri di depan pintu klub beberapa menit yang lalu, tapi sosok yang ia cari tak kunjung datang.

'Kemana anak itu? Jangan-jangan bolos lagi? Dasar!' Naruto mulai menggerutu saat seseorang menepuk pundaknya pelan.

"Naruto-"

"Kemana saja kau-" Naruto segera berbalik, tapi raut kekecewaan menghiasi wajahnya.

"Menunggu seseorang?" Dengan segera Naruto kembali menunjukan senyumnya.

"Ayo masuk."

Keduanya pun memasuki ruangan klub, sebelum itu Naruto sempat menoleh ke sekitar seperti mencari seseorang. Baru saja Naruto akan memulai sesi latihan saat sosok yang ia nantikan memasuki ruangan klub. Mata keduanya sempat bertemu namun gadis itu langsung mengalihkan pandangannya berusaha menghindar dari tatapan Naruto.

'Ada apa dengannya?'

Sesi latihan dimulai dan berakhir saat jam menunjukkan pukul tujuh malam. Naruto bergegas menghampiri gadis itu.

"Mau ku antar pulang?" tawar Naruto.

"Tidak perlu, aku sudah di jemput. Sampai nanti." Gadis itupun menghilang dibalik pintu tanpa sempat Naruto cegah.

'Dia bahkan tidak menatap mataku saat bicara.'

.

.

.

 **Naruto POV**

Apa aku melakukan sesuatu yang melukainya? Dia bahkan mulai mengabaikanku setelah itu. Apa yang harus aku lakukan saat ini? Aku hanya memandang layar ponselku, menatap setiap kata yang tercetak di pesan singkat yang baru saja ia kirimkan.

 **Maaf aku tidak bisa datang latihan hari ini.**

Aku hanya menghela napasku saat kembali membaca pesan singkat itu. Ini seperti bukan dia yang biasanya. Dia yang dulu akan selalu datang latihan meski itu kadang terlambat dan sesi latihan nyaris selesai dan saat ia benar-benar tidak bisa datang ia akan menemuiku terlebih dahulu dan sekarang dia hanya mengirimiku pesan singkat ini.

 **Naruto POV END**

.

.

.

Ujian akhir semester telah selesai dan persiapan untuk festival sudah hampir selesai. Hari minggu nanti festival itu akan digelar dan begitu juga dengan pertunjukan drama tersebut. Hari ini adalah latihan terakhir dan semua anggota klub bekerja keras mempersiapkan segalanya untuk persiapan drama.

Naruto menemukan sosok gadis yang tengah duduk di pojok ruangan klub sendirian. Raut gadis itu begitu sendu. Ada lingkaran hitam disekitar kelopak matanya.

'Sepertinya dia kelelahan.' Naruto mencoba menghampiri gadis itu namun sosok lain menghampiri gadis itu terlebih dahulu dan sepertinya ingin mengajak gadis itu pergi. Dengan cepat Naruto menghampiri keduanya dan menarik lengan gadis itu mencoba menahannya untuk tidak pergi.

"Istirahatlah, kau terlihat begitu lelah." Bujuk Naruto.

"Aku baik-baik saja." Kemudian gadis itu melepaskan genggaman Naruto.

"DENGARKAN AKU SAKURA!" Naruto bahkan tidak sadar kalau suaranya barusan membuat seluruh pasang mata yang ada di ruangan itu beralih padanya.

Naruto tak lagi memperdulikan pandangan-pandangan yang kini tertuju padanya dan hanya menarik lengan Sakura untuk meninggalkan ruangan itu. Naruto hanya menarik lengan gadis itu dan membawanya masuk ke dalam UKS.

"Tidurlah sebentar." Pinta Naruto.

"Bukankah aku sudah mengatakannya kalau aku baik-baik saja _senpai_."

"SAKURA!"

" _Senpai_ , aku tahu kau selalu baik pada semua orang. Tapi aku sudah tidak ingin menerima kebaikan itu dan simpan saja kebaikanmu itu untuk orang lain." Sakura melangkah keluar UKS tapi Naruto menahannya.

"Sebenarnya ada apa denganmu? Apa aku melakukan sesuatu yang salah?"

"Tidak _senpai_. _Senpai_ tidak melakukan apa-apa. Ini hanya masalah pribadiku. Permisi."

.

.

.

Naruto sedang membawa perlengkapan untuk persiapan pertunjukkan saat ia tak sengaja melihat gadis pirang sedang duduk bersantai di kantin sekolah. Naruto kemudian memutar arah tujuannya dan memilih untuk menghampiri gadis pirang itu. Si gadis pirang itu nampak terkejut melihat kedatangan Naruto.

"Boleh aku duduk Ino?" tanya Naruto setelah meletakkan barang bawaanya.

"Hm. Silahkan _senpai_. Ada apa? Apa _senpai_ sedang mencari Sakura?" tanya Ino yang penasaran melihat kedatangan Naruto.

"Bisakah aku menanyakan sesuatu padamu Ino?"

Awalnya Ino sempat ragu mendengar permintaan Naruto barusan "Tentu. Tanya saja."

"Apa Sakura sedang ada masalah? Akhir-akhir ini dia terlihat murung dan terus-terusan menghindariku." Naruto menunggu jawaban Ino, tapi gadis itu sepertinya sedang berpikir keras. "Apa kau tahu sesuatu Ino?"

"Hm. Aku tidak tahu harus mengatakannya atau tidak. Tapi yang aku dengar dari Sakura kalau neneknya yang sedang ada di Amerika sedang sakit." Terang Ino kemudian.

"Apa sakitnya parah?"

"Aku tidak tahu _senpai_. Tapi aku selalu melihat Sakura murung setiap kali mendapatkan panggilan dari Ibunya."

Naruto teringat saat beberapa hari yang lalu ia tidak sengaja melihat Sakura di jemput sebuah mobil. Tapi Naruto tidak tahu siapa gerangan yang menjemput Sakura. Ibunya?

"Ino. Apa Ibu Sakura tinggal disini?"

"Setahuku tidak _senpai_. Sakura hanya tinggal sendirian disini dan Ibunya ada di Amerika bersama neneknya."

'Kalau begitu, kenapa dia datang kemari sendirian?' gumam Naruto.

"Ya sudah aku harus kembali mempersiapkan panggung untuk pertunjukkan nanti. Jangan lupa. Kau juga harus datang Ino."

"Tentu _senpai_. Aku juga ingin melihat penampilan Sakura."

.

.

.

 **Naruto POV**

Hari minggu akhirnya tiba. Semua pemeran sedang bersiap-siap untuk tampil. Sudah lama aku tidak ikut serta dalam pertunjukan ini. Biasanya aku hanya bertugas untuk mempersiapkan perlengkapan panggung atau yang lainnya.

Cerita yang akan kami persembahkan hari ini adalah tentang kisah seorang gadis yaitu Anna yang ingin menggapai impiannya sebagai seorang penyanyi yang diperankan oleh Hinata. Disini Hinata juga berteman baik dengan seorang pelukis Haru yang tak lain adalah aku. Kami berduapun ditakdirkan untuk saling jatuh cinta. Sakura akan berperan sebagai teman sekamar Hinata sewaktu di asrama. Akan ada beberapa adegan yang akan aku lakukan dengan Sakura. Rasanya ini mengingatkanku pada saat pertama kali aku bertemu dengannya. Saat kami berperan sebagai Serigala dan juga domba.

Jam sudah menunjukkan pukul empat sore dan ini artinya pertunjukkan akan segera dimulai. Ini sudah lama bagiku untuk kembali berakting jadi aku sedikit gugup meski Hinata adalah teman baikku sejak kami masih kecil. Aku sempat terkejut saat bertemu dengannya beberapa minggu yang lalu. Aku tidak menyangka akan bertemu dengannya mengingat sebelumnya ia tinggal di Iwa. Karena aku tahu kemampuannya dalam memainkan seni peran akupun merekomendasikannya pada Tenten untuk memasukkannya di dalam drama kali ini.

Ku lihat Tenten menghampiriku dan mengatakan kalau ini sudah saatnya untuk naik ke atas panggung.

.

 **-skip-**

 **.**

Tak terasa waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul enam sore dan adegan drama kali ini sudah mencapai akhir. Hanya tinggal adegan saat kami lulus dari akademi. Aku mencari keberadaan Anna dan malah bertemu dengan Yuki yang diperankan oleh Sakura. Kamipun duduk bersama dan saling bicara.

"Yuki? Apa yang kau lakukan disini?" akupun duduk disampingnya.

"Aku hanya ingin melihat bintang. Ini aneh sekali, kenapa hari ini langit begitu mendung? Sampai-sampai aku tidak bisa menemukannya satupun." Ucapnya sedih.

"Semangatlah aku yakin kau pasti akan memenangkan audisi berikutnya." Dia yang awalnya memandang ke langit mendadak mengalihkan pandangannya sejenak padaku dan tersenyum. Senyum yang begitu aku rindukan beberapa hari ini.

"Apa kau mau mendengar rahasiaku?" Eh? Sepertinya ini tidak ada di dalam _script_. Tapi aku akan mengikutinya.

"Apa tidak masalah jika aku mengetahuinya?"

"Naru-" Naru? Apa dia lupa? Namaku kan Haru bukan Naru. Kenapa dia malah memanggil nama asliku.

"Sebenarnya aku sudah lama menyimpan perasaan padamu. Aku menyukai tidak lebih tepatnya aku jatuh cinta padamu. Tapi itu tidak mungkin kan? Apalagi saat aku tahu Anna juga menyatakan perasaannya padamu. Jadi aku pikir kau dan Anna, kalian adalah pasangan yang serasi."

Aku hanya memandang Sakura bingung. Aku yakin ini tidak ada di dalam _script_ dan seharusnya Hinata sudah masuk saat ini tapi ia tak terlihat dimanapun.

Sakura tiba-tiba berdiri dari tempat duduknya dan aku pun ikut berdiri di dekatnya. Sepertinya ia ingin mengatakan sesuatu.

"Kau tidak perlu seterkejut itu." Sakura tersenyum.

"Dan selamat atas kelulusanmu Haru." Dia kembali memanggilku dengan Haru.

"Kau juga Yuki."

Sakura melangkah menjauh tapi baru beberapa langkah ia berbalik dan memelukku. Aku sempat merasakan bahunya yang bergetar.

"Aku mencintaimu _senpai._ " Bisiknya yang sontak membuatku terkejut. Dia mencintaiku?

Ia kemudian melepaskan pelukannya dan menatapku sebentar kemudian mengecup pipiku dan kemudian kembali meninggalkan panggung.

.

 **Naruto POV End**

.

.

.

Naruto bergegas mencari Sakura sesaat setelah mereka melakukan penutupan drama. Tapi Naruto tidak menemukan sosok gadis itu dimanapun begitu juga hari-hari berikutnya. Sempat terdengar kabar jika Sakura sudah pindah ke Amerika. Kini Naruto hanya duduk diam di dalam ruangan klub menatap kursi yang biasa Sakura gunakan. Naruto bahkan tidak sadar saat seseorang memasuki ruangan itu.

"Kau merindukannya?" tanya Sasuke yang hanya dijawab dengan anggukan Naruto.

"Kau menyukainya?" Naruto hanya memandang Sasuke bingung. "Kau tahu?"

"Hanya orang bodoh yang tidak mengetahuinya."

"Kata-katamu kasar seperti biasanya."

"Jadi itu sebabnya kau menolak Hinata?"

"Kau. Aku heran apa yang sebenarnya kau tidak tahu? Apa kau memiliki mata-mata di sekolah ini."

Sasuke tidak menanggapi pertanyaan Naruto dan hanya menyodorkan sesuatu. Sebuah dompet berwarna pink dengan motif bunga Sakura.

"Ini?"

"Buka saja."

"Kau dapat darimana?"

Naruto menggenggam dompet berwarna pink itu, ia ingat Sakura sempat beberapa kali menunjukkan dompet itu padanya.

"Apa ini miliknya?"

Naruto membuka dompet itu dan langsung tertuju pada photo yang terpampang disana. Itu photo yang pernah ia berikan pada Sakura beberapa saat yang lalu saat gadis itu meminta photo Sasuke.

"Dia, sejak kapan?"

Ponsel Naruto bordering. Dengan segera Naruto meraih ponselnya dan melihat siapa sang penelpon. Matanya mengernyit.

'Ini kan bukan kode nomor jepang? Siapa ini?' gumam Naruto. Penasaran Naruto mengangkat panggilan itu dan terdengar suara seorang wanita diseberang sana.

"Apa ini dengan Uzumaki Naruto?"

"Hm. Benar. Kalau boleh saya tahu dengan siapa saya bicara?"

"Ini aku Tsunade, nenek Sakura."

"Eh?"

.

.

.

.

.

-to be continued-

.

.

.

 **#Author's Corner**

Anggap saja disini Tsunade itu neneknya Sakura… hehe soalnya Rin nggak tahu neneknya Sakura siapa atau tokoh lainnya…

Dan minggu depan adalah final chap fic ini… apa ada yang ingin memberikan saran untuk endingnya…?

Sekali lagi terima kasih sudah mengikuti fic ini dan maaf untuk keterlambatannya…

.

Di bawah ini hanya berisi tentang balasan _review_ untuk chapter sebelumnya. Jika ada yang berkeinginan untuk membacanya silahkan. Rin akan senang.

Sekarang Rin ditemani sama Hinata-chan buat bacain _review_ dari minna-san,,,

 **Hinata** : Baiklah, langsung saja kalau begitu.

 **Rin :** Silahkan Hinata-chan.

 **Hinata** : Ini dari **Uni-chan552** ditunggu next chap senpai..~ penasaran sma perasaannya naruto, hinata diterima apa ditolak sma naruto ? keep writing :D

 **Rin :** Terima kasih atas dukungannya. Bagaimana apa sudah terjawab bagaimana perasaan Naruto? Hm penggambarannya masih kurang ya.. maaf..

.

 **Hinata** : Ini dari **Guest** Wow SasuAnko, pair yg unik bgt. Sayang bgt cuma jadi slight doank, krn Anko dah jadi milik Itachi ckckck...

 **Rin :** hehe… itu pairnya nggak sengaja.. abisnya Rin tahunya Cuma Anko cewek yang jadi gurunya..

.

 **Hinata** : Ini dari **SR not AUTHOR** Sifat ibunya saku mirip ma sifat ibunya chitoge dari nisekoi yah yg sbuk ma pkerjaannya? Saku di jemput buat balik ke amerika? semangat '0')9

 **Rin :** hm.. kalau dipikir2 bener juga mirip.. iya Sakura akhirnya kembali ke Amerika TT_TT

.

 **Hinata** : Ini dari **Guest** Kayaknya dominan SasuSaku, meski gak kearah romance tp kerasa agak gimana gitu. Apa Sakura akan segera pergi? Lanjut lagi thor!

 **Rin :** hehe.. Rin nggak sadar waktu ngetiknya tahu2 pas di baca ulang jadinya malah seperti ini.. Ya Sakura pergi TT_TT

.

 **Hinata** : Ini dari **fannyc** Lanjut...di tunggu nih lanjutannya ya...Terima kasih udh update... GANBATTE!

 **Rin :** Makasih udah mau nunggu kelajutannya.. Rin harap semoga **fannyc** menikmati fic ini..

.

 **Hinata** : Ini dari **nine fox or darkness** review

 **Rin :** Makasih atas reviewnya..


	5. Chapter 5 : Confession

- _Happy Reading_ -

 **Allow Me to Say :** **Confession**

 **Naruto** **Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Allow Me to Say** **Rin Mizuki**

 **Genre : Romance** **and Hurt**

 **Rate T**

 **Cast :**

 **Uzumaki Naruto x Haruno Sakura**

.

.

.

.

.

 **Kota Savannah, Georgia, Amerika**

 **Sakura POV**

 **.**

" _Aku mencintaimu senpai."_

.

Aku terbangun dari tidurku. Dimana ini? Ah, aku ingat. Lagi-lagi yang kulakukan hanya menghela napasku berat. Mimpi itu juga selalu mendatangiku. Mimpi tentang aku yang menyatakan perasaanku pada Naruto- _senpai_. Apa yang sedang ku pikirkan sekarang? Lagi pula aku sudah tidak bisa menemuinya lagi. Dia pasti sudah bahagia dengan Hinata- _senpai_. Aku mulai mengacak rambutku kesal.

.

.

.

Hari ini aku ke rumah sakit dimana _Sobo_ di rawat. Hm, bagaimana ya kabar Naruto- _senpai_? Aku bodoh sekali. Bisa-bisanya ponselku hilang, aku jadi tidak bisa membaca pesan-pesan yang ku simpan darinya dan juga pasti Ino sangat marah kalau tahu dimana aku saat ini. Sudahlah. Saat ini aku harus merawat Sobo. Aku kemudian membuka kamar dimana Sobo dirawat tapi tak ku temukan beliau dimanapun.

"Heh? Apa hari ini ada jadwal pemeriksaan? Tapi, kenapa tidak ada yang memberitahuku?"

Aku pun pergi ke tempat telepon umum yang disediakan di rumah sakit. Aku pikir aku harus membeli ponsel baru. Aku mulai mendial nomor yang biasa digunakan Sobo. Hm, tidak diangkat. Aneh. Sobo tidak mungkin tidak mengangkat panggilan dariku. Ah. Ponselku kan hilang. Astaga, dasar bodoh. Ka- _san_? Ah. Tidak-tidak aku tidak mau menghubunginya.

"Sakura?"

 **Sakura POV End**

"Dokter? Kebetulan apa hari ini ada pemeriksaan untuk Sobo?"

"Tidak. Kenapa?"

"Hanya saja, aku tidak bisa menemukannya."

"Mungkin dia sedang jalan-jalan. Kalau begitu, aku permisi dulu Sakura."

"Iya, silahkan."

.

.

.

Senja tengah menghiasi langit dan matahari pun mulai meninggalkan singgasananya. Seharian ini Sakura sudah mengelilingi seisi rumah sakit dan tidak menemukan neneknya dimanapun. Lelah mencari, Sakura pun kembali ke kamar neneknya dan mendapati neneknya sudah kembali. Sakura lantas menghampiri neneknya.

"Sobo kemana saja? Aku khawatir. Sobo bahkan tidak mengangkat panggilan dariku?" Ucap Sakura setelah mendudukkan dirinya disamping neneknya.

Tsunade mengusap pelan kepala Sakura. "Apa kau senang kembali kemari?"

"Tentu saja. Kenapa bertanya seperti itu?" Sakura memandang neneknya heran.

"Rasanya kau jauh lebih pemurung saat kembali dari Jepang. Apa Ibumu memaksamu untuk kembali kesini?" selidik Tsunade.

"Ya, Sobo benar. Ka- _san_ memang sempat memaksaku. Tapi aku sendiri yang memutuskan untuk kembali."

"Begitu. Lalu bagaimana dengan anak itu?"

"Anak itu? Maksud Sobo?"

"Itu yang selalu kau ceritakan padaku. Bagaimana hubunganmu dengannya? Apa kau sudah mengatakan padanya kalau kau ada disini?"

"Hm. Rasa-rasanya seperti sedang diinterogasi." Sakura tersenyum.

"Lalu bagaimana?"

Sakura berdiri dan mendekat ke arah jendela dan melihat langit yang sudah berubah gelap. "Sepertinya, dia sudah punya kekasih."

"Bagaimana kau tahu?"

"Entahlah. Mungkin hanya itu alasan yang bisa kupikirkan saat ini Sobo. Memang terdengar seperti aku sedang mencoba mencari-cari alasan agar aku tidak terluka."

"Memang terdengar seperti mencari-cari alasan."

Keheningan pun menghampiri keduanya. Taka da yang membuka percakapan hingga beberapa menit kemudian sampai jam menunjukkan pukul Sembilan malam. Sakura sudah bersiap untuk pulang saat tiba-tiba neneknya memanggilnya.

"Sakura. Apa kau tidak ingin bertemu dengannya lagi?"

"Bertemu siapa Sobo?"

"Anak itu."

"Oh. Itu tidak mungkin. Lagi pula Ka- _san_ tidak akan pernah mengijinkanku pergi lagi. Aku, pulang dulu ya Sobo. Besok aku akan datang lagi."

"Tidak perlu. Sepertinya besok kau akan sibuk. Jadi tidak usah datang. Lagipula, ada yang ingin Sobo kerjakan besok."

"Baiklah, kalau begitu."

.

.

.

 _Ting Tong_

 _Ting Tong_

 _Ting Tong_

Suara bel pintu itu sangat mengganggu. Sakura melihat jam yang ada dikamarnya, jam lima pagi. Siapa kira-kira yang mengganggu paginya yang damai ini? Pengantar susu? Tidak mungkin, biasanya pengantar susu hanya akan meletakkan susunya di depan pintu setelah membunyikan bel sekali.

 _Ting Tong_

 _Ting Tong_

 _Ting Tong_

Bel itu kembali berbunyi. Sakura keluar dari gulungan selimutnya dengan malas. Sakura tidak langsung membuka pintunya tapi memeriksa _intercome_ nya, tapi tak ada seorangpun disana. Sakura hendak kembali ke kamarnya saat ia kembali mendengar belnya kembali berbunyi.

 _Ting Tong_

 _Ting Tong_

 _Ting Tong_

Sakura langsung membuka pintu itu dengan kesal dan mendapati seseorang sedang berdiri dihadapannya. Orang itu berpakaian seperti pakaian untuk berolah raga dan dengan rambut pirang yang tidak tertata rapi. Sakura tidak langsung mengundang masuk orang itu tapi hanya memandanginya dengan tatapan kosong.

"Kau tidak akan mempersilahkanku masuk?" Makhluk pirang itu langsung masuk ke dalam dan duduk di ruang tamu Sakura.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini Ino?"

"Jadi itu yang kau katakan padaku setelah menghilang tanpa kabar?"

"Bukan itu maksudku."

"Lalu kenapa kau tidak memberitahuku?"

"Aku akan mengatakannya saat pertunjukan selesai tapi tidak sempat mengatakannya, tiba-tiba saja Ka-san menjemputku dan disinilah aku sekarang."

"Lalu kenapa tidak mengabariku?"

"Ponselku hilang saat aku menjenguk Sobo dirumah sakit dan terus terangg saja aku tidak hapal dengan nomormu ataupun alamat e-mailmu."

"Alasan. Bukankah ada sosial media?"

"Kau kan tahu, aku sering mengganti _password_ ku, bahkan aku sendiri sudah lupa _password_ terakhir yang kugunakan. Karena aku terbiasa membukanya dari ponsel lamaku dan sekarang ponsel itu hilang, otomatis aku jadi tidak bisa membukanya. Aku bahkan belum membeli ponsel baru."

Ino hanya mendecih saat mendengar penjelasan Sakura. "Kalau begitu cepat ganti bajumu."

"Memangnya kita mau kemana?"

"Kita akan lari pagi. Jadi cepat. Sebelum matahari naik."

"Baiklah. Hm. Tapi Ino, memangnya kau tahu daerah sekitar sini? Dan bagaimana kau bisa tahu aku tinggal disini?"

"Hn. Itu. Nanti saja, yang penting cepat ganti bajumu dan aku akan menunggumu diluar."

"Ya, baiklah."

.

 **Sakura POV**

Aku masih sangat terkejut melihat kedatangan Ino kemari. Tapi, ada yang lebih menggangguku. Aku rasa ada yang disembunyikannya dariku. Dia bahkan mengajakku ke Taman Forsyth dimana banyak pohon eklumut tumbuh disepanjang kiri dan kanan jalan. Bagaimana dia bisa tahu tempat ini? Dan yang lebih penting lagi, bagaimana bisa dia tahu jalan ke tempat ini? Aneh. Ini benar-benar aneh. Aku yakin, kalau aku beertanya tentang hal ini pasti dia tidak akan menjawabnya. Dan lagi sepertinya dia terus saja melihat jam tangannya sedari tadi.

"Kau tunggu sebentar disini Sakura. Aku mau pergi dulu." Ucapnya yang langsung pergi menjauh sebelum sempat aku menjawabnya.

"Mau kemana dia? Bagaimana kalau dia tersesat disini? Anak itu. Pasti dia merencanakan sesuatu." Aku baru saja ingin mengejar Ino saat seseorang menepuk pundakku.

Aku berbalik. Seseorang tengah berdiri dihadapanku. Aku tidak bisa melihat wajahnya dengan jelas karena hari masih lumayan gelap, selain itu orang itu menutupi wajahnya dengan sebuah balon yang ia letakkan tepat di depan wajahnya.

"Apa kau ingin membeli balon ini Nona?" Eh orang ini bisa bahasa Jepang?

"Tidak, maaf." Tolakku, tapi orang itu terus saja memaksa.

"Kalau begitu, maukah kau menerimanya sebagai hadiah dariku?" apa-apaan orang ini?

"Tidak, terima kasih." Aku bermaksud menghindar dengan pergi meninggalkan orang itu secepat mungkin tapi orang itu berhasil mendahuluiku.

"Kau tidak perlu takut. Ini hadiah untukmu, Sakura." Sakura? Dia. Tahu namaku?

Aku sempat ragu untuk mengambil balon itu, tapi entah kenapa tanganku bergerak begitu saja dan tanpa aku sadari balon itu sudah berpindah ke tanganku. Dengan tidak adanya balon itu, aku kini dapat melihat sosok tersebut dan entah kenapa orang ini mengingatkanku pada orang itu.

"Kau tidak mengenaliku Sakura-chan? Kejam sekali. Baru saja kita tidak bertemu beberapa hari dank au sudah melupakanku." Orang itu kemudian perlahan mendekatiku.

"Tidak mungkin. Aku pasti sedang bermimpi."

"Ini bukan mimpi." Pria itu mendekat dan meletakkan kedua tangannya dipipiku dan kemudian menekannya sehingga mulutku kini terlihat seperti ikan.

"Wwenwaai*? [baca:senpai]" dia kemudian melepaskan tangannya dari pipiku dan kemudian berganti mengusap rambutku.

"Apa kau tidak merindukanku?"

"Bagaimana bisa _senpai_ ada disini?"

"Berkat seseorang." Seseorang?

Naruto- _senpai_ kemudian melangkah pergi, tapi karena dia menyadari aku tidak mengikutinya diapun berbalik dan menggenggam tanganku dan mengajakku pergi. Kami hanya berjalan di sepanjang taman itu tanpa ada yang membuka percakapan. Aku masih sedikit terkejut melihat keberadaannya disini.

"Kenapa diam saja? Apa kau tidak senang aku ada disini?"

Dan jujur saja aku senang dia ada disini. Aku, sebenarnya tidak ingin bertemu dengannya karena aku takut, aku akan mendengarnya mengatakan bahwa dia sudah berkencan dengan Hinata- _senpai_.

"Aku masih tidak percaya kalau kau ternyata menyukaiku, Sakura."

"Aku? Mana mungkin. Memangnya kapan aku mengatakannya?" Kilahku.

"Benarkah? Lagi pula aku sudah memiliki seseorang yang aku sukai." Aku terkejut mendengar ucapannya berusan sampai aku tidak sadar sudah menghentikan langkahku. Jadi itu benar? Dia dan Hinata- _senpai_. Naruto- _senpai_ kemudian berbalik menatapku, ia kemudian tersenyum kearahku.

"Kau tidak penasaran siapa yang kumaksud?" aku tidak tahu harus mengatakan apa. Yang aku tahu, air mataku mulai berjatuhan tanpa sempat aku tahan.

"Hey Sakura! Kau menangis?" Naruto- _senpai_ baru saja akan mengelap air mataku saat aku menghentikannya.

"Kalau begitu selamat _senpai_." Aku berusaha menampilkann senyumanku tapi itu tidak ada gunanya dan aku pun pergi meninggalkan tempat itu secepat yang aku bisa.

 **Sakura POV End**

.

.

.

 **Naruto POV**

Aku melihat Sakura menangis dan kemudian pergi meninggalkanku. Aku ingin mengejarnya tapi seseorang memukul kepalaku dengan sebuah koran.

"Dasar bodoh! Aku memintamu kemari bukan untuk membuat cucuku menangis dasar anak bodoh!" aku mendapati nenek Sakura tengah berdiri di hadapanku sambil menggenggam Koran yang jujur saja sudah tidak berbentuk.

"Aku tidak bermaksud seperti itu Obaa-san." Belum sempat aku menjelaskan pada nenek Sakura ada orang lain yang memukulku kembali.

"Dia ini benar-benar bodoh Obaa-san." Ino malah bergabung menyalahkanku. Gadis ini, bahkan tidak menghargaiku sebagai seniornya.

"Hei tunggu dulu, dengarkan dulu penjelasanku."

"Ck. Kau bahkan terlalu beruntung mendapatkan cucuku."

"Obaa-san. Dengar dulu-"

"Aku tidak butuh penjelasanmu, yang aku butuhkan aku ingin melihat senyum di wajah cucuku. Jika kau tidak bisa melakukannya aku akan memulangkanmu sekarang juga." Wah nenek Sakura benar-benar menyeramkan. Setelah berhasil menculikku dan menyekapku kemarin. Aku bahkan tidak ingin mengingat kejadian kemarin. Aku ragu. Apa benar dia ini sedang sakit?

"Apa lagi yang kau tunggu? Kejar dia." Perintah nenek Sakura.

"Baiklah, kalau begitu permisi." Aku pun bergegas mengejar Sakura.

 **Naruto POV End**

.

Naruto kemudian menemukan sosok berambut merah muda yang tengah duduk sendirian. Sakura kemudian menghampiri sosok itu tapi sosok itu hanya menunduk.

"Sakura, maafkan aku. Aku tidak bermaksud membuatmu sedih. Harusnya aku langsung saja bilang padamu kalau aku sebenarnya juga menyukaimu." Tapi sosok itu tetap diam saja.

" _Senpai_? Kau menyukaiku?" terdengar suara dari belakang Naruto.

Naruto berbalik dan mendapati Sakura tengah berdiri dibelakangnya dan kemudian memastikan siapa yang ia ajak bicara sebelumnya. Sosok yang ia ajak bicara yang ia pikir adalah Sakura kemudian mendongak dan menatap Naruto.

"Dasar tidak tahu malu! Pagi-pagi sudah menggoda nenek-nenek." Nenek-nenek itu pun pergi meninggalkan tempat itu dengan diiringi gelak tawa Sakura.

"Jadi _senpai_ mengira nenek-nenek itu tadi adalah aku? Sepertinya _senpai_ harus mulai memakai kacamata."

"Sepertinya _mood_ mu sudah membaik." Naruto kemudian mendudukkan dirinya di bangku dimana nenek-nenek tadi duduk.

"Katakan lagi _senpai_."

"Katakan apa?"

"Yang baru saja."

"Memang apa yang sudah aku katakan." Sakura memandang sebal ke arah Naruto dan kemudian memukul pria pirang itu.

"Kau orang ketiga yang memukulku pagi ini."

"Ketiga?"

"Ah. Sudahlah, lupakan!"

"Sejak kapan?"

"Hm?"

"Sejak kapan _senpai_ menyukaiku?"

"Aku tidak akan mengatakannya."

"Kenapa?"

"Kau sendiri. Kenapa tidak mengatakannya langsung padaku dan malah mengatakan kalau kau menyukai temanku? Apa agar bisa lebih dekat denganku?"

"Kau pede sekali _senpai_."

"Yah, itu sudah menjadi resiko untuk orang tampan sepertiku."

Sakura tidak tahan mendengar jawaban Naruto dan kembali menghadiahi seniornya itu dengan bogemnya. "Aku kira kau dan Hinata- _senpai-_ "

"Aku dan Hinata? Ah. Jadi kau mendengarnya waktu itu."

"Apa itu artinya _senpai_ menolak Hinata- _senpai_?"

"Kami sudah bersama sejak kecil. Tapi, aku menyayanginya-" wajah Sakura berubah masam.

"Tapi bukan seperti menyanyangi lawan jenis. Aku sudah menganggapnya seperti adikku sendiri. Apa itu menjawab pertanyaanmu nona?" wajah Sakura kembali cerah.

"Dengarkan aku Sakura, mungkin ini sedikit terlambat. Tapi jujur aku juga menyukaimu. Mungkin ini akan sulit jika kita menjalin hubungan saat ini."

"Kenapa?"

"Karena aku akan kembali ke Jepang dan selain itu bukankah Ibumu sudah memindahkan sekolahmu kemari?"

"Aku tidak keberatan jika harus menjalin hubungan jarak jauh."

"Kau yakin?"

"Meskipun jika itu hanya berlangsung selama sehari dan kemudian kita berpisah, itu tidak masalah. Setidaknya kita sudah mencoba."

"Itu terserah padamu Sakura."

.

.

.

 **7 tahun kemudian…**

Sakura dan Naruto hingga saat ini masih bersama. Mereka masih saling menghubungi satu sama lain. Setelah menyelesaikan pendidikannya di Amerika, Sakura bergegas pergi ke Jepang setelah mendapatkan ijin dari Ibunya meski itu tidak mudah. Keadaan neneknya sudah membaik dan bisa kembali melakukan aktivitasnya. Sebelumnya Sakura tidak memberitahukan kedatangannya ke Jepang kepada Naruto. Diam-diam Sakura menyelinap ke kantor polisi dimana Naruto bertugas saat jam makan siang.

Sakura kemudian menemukan Naruto sedang memarahi beberapa bawahannya yang sedang melakukan kesalahan. Sakura kemudian menyelinap dan berdiri di belakang Naruto, kemudian menirukan gerakan-gerakan Naruto yang sedang memarahi bawahannya tanpa sepengetahuan pria itu yang sontak mengundang gelak tawa seisi kantor tersebut. Merasa ada yang janggal Naruto pun berbalik dan mendapati Sakura yang tengah tersenyum jahil kearahnya. Dengan segera Sakura menarik lengan Naruto dan membawa pria itu pergi.

"Kita mau kemana?"

"Kau sudah lupa? Hari ini kan pernikahan Ino dengan Shikamaru- _senpai_."

"Aku lupa."

"Cepat, aku tidak mau terlambat."

"Kau ini, apa kau bahkan tidak merindukanku?"

"Aku sudah bosan padamu _senpai._ " Sakura menjulurkan lidahnya, mengejek Naruto.

.

Akhirnya Sakura dan Naruto tiba di acara pernikahan Ino dan Shikamaru yang diadakan di Sekolah lama mereka.

"Kenapa mereka menggelar acara pernikahan disini?" sahut Naruto.

"Sudahlah. Kita sudah terlambat. Cepat." Sakura langsung menarik lengan Naruto.

.

Sakura dan Naruto langsung menemui Ino dan juga Shikamaru yang juga sedang menyapa para tamu. Sakura langsung menghambur ke pelukan Ino dan mengucapkan selamat padanya.

"Selamat atas pernikahanmu."

"Kupikir kau tidak akan datang Sakura. Oh iya kapan kau kembali?"

"Hm, satu jam yang lalu."

"Heh? Jadi kau langsung kemari setelah dari bandara?"

"Tidak. Aku harus menculik Naruto- _senpai_ terlebih dahulu, agar dia mau mengantarku kemari." Ucap Sakura sembari menunjuk Naruto yang kini sedang berbicara dengan Shikamaru.

"Kau ini sampai kapan akan memanggilnya dengan sebutan _senpai_?"

"Kenapa? Ada yang salah?"

"Tentu saja itu salah. Kalian kan sudah menikah. Jadi kau harus meninggalkan panggilan itu."

"Jadi menurutmu aku harus memanggilnya apa?"

"Anata. Panggil dia dengan sebutan itu."

"Tidak bisa."

"Kenapa?"

"Lihat ini." Sakura kemudian menghampiri Naruto dan kemudian membisikkan sesuatu ke telinga pemuda itu. Tiba-tiba wajah pemuda itu langsung berubah merah padam setelah mendengar apa yang baru saja Sakura katakan.

Sakura kembali menghampiri Ino. "Lihatlah wajahnya akan berubah seperti itu saat aku memanggilnya dengan sebutan itu." Sakura dan Ino kemudian tertawa bersama.

.

Upacara pernikahan Ino dan Shikamaru baru saja selesai, Sakura kemudian menarik tangan Naruto ke suatu tempat. Sakura membawa pria itu pergi ke halaman belakan Sekolah dimana sebuah pohon Sakura tumbuh.

"Bukankah ini tempat dimana kita pertama kali bertemu?" tanya Sakura.

"Ya, lalu?"

"Besok, adalah peringatan satu tahun pernikahan kita, kan?"

"Ya."

"Tanggapan macam apa itu? Jadi kau tidak senang aku ada disini? A-na-ta?" lagi-lagi wajah Naruto berubah merah padam.

"Aku senang kau disini? Apa kau menginginkan sesuatu?"

"Aku, sudah memutuskan untuk tinggal disini, jadi kau tidak perlu lagi pulang-pergi ke Amerika setiap bulannya. Dan juga aku punya kado special untuk pernikahan ini. Tada." Sakura mengeluarkan sebuah amplop.

"Apa ini?"

"Buka saja."

Naruto kemudian membuka amplop itu dan kemudian membaca isinya. Sakura sedang menunggu tanggapan Naruto, tapi pria itu tidak bereaksi sama sekali dan hanya terdiam memandangi isi surat itu.

"Kenapa? Kau tidak senang akan menjadi seorang Ayah?"

"Aku senang."

"Kalau senang, kenapa ekspresimu seperti itu? Ini pasti gara-gara kau terlalu sering bergaul dengan Sasuke- _senpai_."

Naruto kemudian memeluk gadis itu. "Terima kasih. Ini kado terbaik yang pernah aku dapatkan. Anata."

Sakura terkejut mendengar Naruto baru saja memanggilnya dengan sebutan itu dan langsung melepaskan pelukan pria berambut pirang itu dan langsung menatap wajah pria itu sudah berubah merah karena malu. Sakura terkikik melihat tingkah suaminya.

"Sepertinya kau harus lebih membiasakan diri dengan panggilan itu, Anata." Keduanya pun berciuman di bawah mekarnya bunga Sakura.

.

.

.

.

.

-The End-

.

.

.

 **#Author's Corner**

Akhirnya tamat juga…. Cerita yang penuh dengan drama…. Benar-benar drama…. Typo yang bertebaran…. Kalimat-kalimat yang membingungkan…. Tapi Rin ngerasa ada yang kurang. Tapi apa ya..? sudahlah… semoga kalian suka dengan endingnya meski terkesan maksa…

Saatnya mencari inspirasi baru….

Dan terima kasih atas dukungannya untuk fic ini… semoga kalian menyukai endingnya….

Dan untuk balasan review kemaren…

 **Guest** **:** Nice. Ceritanya udah mw klimaks nih. Sorry yah gk ada saran, tp yg pasti sbg NSL gw slalu mengharapkan happy ending buat NaruSaku :)

 **Rin :** Thanks buat reviewnya. Semoga puas dengan endingnya…

.

 **Uni-chan552 :** yaahh.. saku koq pergi ? naru sama siapa kalo saku pergi ? ah mending naru sama aku aja :D udah mau end yaa ? saran aku sih happy end itu aja hehehe :D ditunggu last chap nyaa.. keep writing !

 **Rin** : hehe iya.. tapi Naruto nyusulin tuh…

.

 **yassir2374 :** Wow, sasuke pengertian sekalee, hehe, yeah ternyata saku pergi ya? Tsunade kek jd mak comblang gitu?, lanjuuut,,,,,

 **Rin** : Iya, tsunadenya berasa jadi mak comblang…

.

 **guest :** nenek sakura nelpon? mending naruto dibikin dapat ceramah dulu deh dari tsunade karna udah bikin sakura sedih dan tsunade menganggap penyebabnya adalah naruto, plus minta naru tanggung jawab hehehe

 **Rin :** hehe.. naru kena marah sama tsunade. Nakal sih.

.

 **fannyc :** Lanjut... wah, Rin-san rajin buat jawabnya ya... Knp Tsunade nelepon Naruto?  
Di tunggu ya terima kasih atas updatean nya... GANBATTE!

 **Rin** : hehe jadi malu…

.

 **SR not AUTHOR :** Kenapa Saku pergi ke amrik kan Naru jadi galau tuh TT-TT ayo Naru nyusul ke amrik juga naik kurama airlines :v  
keep write! semangat! '0')9

 **Rin** : iya2 mumpung ada promo kalo naik kurama airlines

.

 **Guest :** Ditunggu endingnya thor. happy end yach!

 **Rin :** Makasih udah nungguin fic ini


End file.
